


It's Complicated

by gneebee



Category: Merle Dixon - Fandom, Merle Dixon/Beth Greene - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), beth greene - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee
Summary: Merle Dixon suddenly became her one big hope. He seemed like her ticket out and a new chance at a new life. All she needed from him was a ride, once she got to Peachtree she'd try to figure out her next move. But what if he said "no"?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my new Merle and Beth story. I hope you enjoy!  
> 

00

** It's Complicated **

It was late summer but the weather was surprisingly pleasant, not too hot and not too sticky. When the weather was agreeable he liked sitting outside a while in the evenings. He'd moved one of the chairs from the small kitchen set and put it out front of his rented room. His work shirt was long gone and he sat leaned back and relaxing in his undershirt and chinos, enjoying a cold beer while he absentmindedly watched the traffic go by.

He'd be leaving this place the next morning and heading back to Peachtree. This job was the end of the line, as soon as he got home he was officially no longer anyone's employee. He was his own boss, a business owner.

He was pondering on all that when the big rig slowed and pulled to a stop at the curb in front of the old motel. A real pretty blonde climbed down out of the cab carrying an ancient hard-sided suitcase in her hand. She waved to the trucker and hollered, "Thanks for the lift," and headed over to the motel office.

She was a little overdressed for the time of year. She had on some kind of long-sleeved and high necked t-shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. He kept his eye on her anyway, she may be dressed a little strange but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying the way her hips swayed when she walked.

Five minutes later she was walking back out of the office and heading to her room, which happened to be the room right next to his. He was a friendly guy but that wasn't all this was about. The woman was pretty with a real nice little body, neither of those things were lost on him. But it just took one look for him to know she was out of his league. She was way too young and way too hot. Knowing that didn't stop him from giving it a try. As she was unlocking her door he smiled at her, nodded and said, "Evenin' Baby."

She looked him straight in the eye and he saw the dark bruise on her cheek. Then she smiled real pretty while she dropped the truth on him, "Evenin' yourself, and no, I'm not interested. Not even a little bit."

Hell yeah it stung, on the other hand he appreciated her style. He laughed just a little, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well shit Baby, thanks for savin' me the trouble of tryin'."

It surprised him when her smile widened, "You're very welcome."

She went in her room and he heard the bolt lock and the chain slide.

It wasn't but a couple of minutes later he went in his own room and got out the goods for supper. He'd just put the chops in the pan when he heard the pounding noise, and it wasn't just pounding. Someone was not only beating on a door, they were cussing and hollering to beat all hell, "Get your goddamn ass out here Beth and talk to me, NOW! I'm not letting you leave! You heard me! Get the fuck out here NOW!"

No. He wasn't going to just let this shit go by, not Merle Dixon. He slid the pans off the fire and went out to see what the hell was going on and if there was some kind of lesson he needed to teach.

The guy was young like her and he had that look in his eye, he was a mean little shit. Merle heard the blonde call from inside her room, "Leave me alone. I'm gone for good. Just go."

When the guy yelled back, "I'll kill you before I let you leave me!"

Merle muttered, "Nah man, that ain't happenin'," as he threw a haymaker and knocked the guy off balance and on his ass. He looked down and growled, "Ya heard the lady, beat it asshole."

As the offender was picking himself up off the concrete he hollered at Merle, "The fuck man?!"

"The fuck yourself punk. Get the hell on outta here and make it now." Just like most chicken shit bastards, the kind of guys that push women around, this guy didn't want to have to fight a man. He stood and tried to sound threatening as he snarled, "I'll be back."

Merle smiled as he nodded, "Good, I'll be waitin'. I been in the mood ta kick some fuckin' ass all week long and your ass seems like as good a place as any for me ta start."

He watched as the guy got in his ratty old pickup and drove off. Then he knocked on the blonde's door and called to her, "He's gone. Ya okay Baby?"

The bolt flipped and the chain slid and she cracked the door, "Yes, and thank you. He's an asshole." The door shut again and he heard the bolt engage and the chain slide. He smiled, shook his head and went back to his room to resume cooking his supper.

It wasn't longer than about five minutes later there was a knock on his door. Again he slid the pans off the fire and went to answer. He was happily surprised to see it was his neighbor. She smiled up at him as she asked, "You got any more of those cold beers?"

"I do, c'mon in."

"Okay, thanks but just so you know, I'm not here for anything other than the beer, alright?"

"Yeah, perfect, and I wanna thank ya again for savin' me the trouble of makin' any effort." He smiled when he said it and she liked that, she even giggled just a little.

She sat on the sofa and he cracked her a beer, along with a fresh one for himself. As he handed her the bottle he sat down on the edge of the bed. She glanced around the room and asked, "Do you live here?"

"For the past two weeks I have. I been workin' a job here in town. I'm leavin' in the mornin' n headin' home ta Peachtree."

"Would you be willing to let me ride along?"

His eyes stared hard into hers, "Why ya need a ride? You runnin' from that jerk?"

"Yeah I guess, but besides that I need a fresh start."

"You gonna get away for a couple days then run on back ta him for a little more a the same?" He'd seen that scenario play out more than once, including with his own Mama. He didn't want any part of that bullshit.

She wasn't offended by the question, "No. I've been trying to figure how to get away from him for a while now. You saw what happened, I've been afraid he'd find me, drag me back and it would be even worse."

He didn't sugarcoat it, "Ya don't even know my name girl. How ya know I ain't gonna take whatever I want from ya and then beat your ass same as he done?"

She wasn't sure herself why it was she was so quick to trust him, but she answered, "I do know you. I see it in your eyes. You're a real tough son of a bitch, all wrapped up around a soft heart. If you weren't, you wouldn't have come out and punched that jerk."

Now his smile seemed a little warmer as he remarked, "Soft heart, huh? Well now there's sumthin' I ain't ever been told. By the way, I'm Merle, Merle Dixon."

"Nice to meet you Merle, I'm Beth, Beth Greene."

"Well Baby before we decide on this road trip whaddya say we eat? My stomach's startin' ta think my throat's been slit. Fried pork chops and fried taters is what's on the menu."

"I could eat, in fact I'm starvin'. Thanks"

He nodded and went over to the range, sliding the pans back on the fire. "So, if I agree what happens when I get ya ta Peachtree? Ya got money? Ya got friends or family there? Ya got any kind of a plan at all?"

"No money, no job, no friends and I doubt my family wants to see me either. I'll find something though. I can wait tables, take care of children, clean. Something, anything and mostly anywhere but here. I just gotta get out."

"Sounds like ya got a lot ta figure out and you're still just a kid. How old are ya? Ya legal?"

"I'm not as young as I look. I'm 23. How old are you?"

He smiled, "I'm old, real old, 35."

She smiled at him, "That's not old." She was hoping he'd agree to give her the ride and she was trying hard to keep from breaking down. "Can I help with the food?"

"Nah, I been doin' for myself a lotta years. I got this. So ya got no real job skills, huh?"

"No but I'm a hard worker and I'll do whatever kind of work I have to do."

00

They used to be called motor courts before they became motels and there was a time they were all over this country. That was before all the big hotel chains started building fancy places everywhere, the kind with swimming pools and restaurants.

But it was the old-style places that suited Merle Dixon. He favored the less fussy so when he was working out of town he always stayed in those 1950's motels. Most were single story deals, except for the manager's unit at the one end. That was always two floors with the office on the ground floor and the manager's living quarters above.

The particular place where he currently found himself, _The Traveler's Nest_ , was just one strip of single story rooms. You pull right up to your unit and park in front of your door. There's a Coke machine outside by the manager's office and that's about it. There aren't any green areas and no playgrounds. It's a regular concrete and asphalt paradise.

He could have stayed in nicer accommodations while on the road. The company he worked for footed his bill and over the years they'd often encouraged him to "Upgrade" his style. But he preferred joints just like this one. Double bed, sofa, and a little kitchenette.

That was the other thing he preferred, having a kitchen. He got per diem for his meals but he'd just as soon get home in the evening, crack open a beer, fry himself up some pork chops or the like, along with a nice big ration of spuds and it was all good. He was a simple man living an uncomplicated life and that was just the way he liked it, uncomplicated.

He'd been working for a construction company out of Peachtree for about ten years now, this was probably the twentieth time they'd sent him to some little Podunk town to work a job.

His employer was one of those big commercial real estate developers who often had out of town job sites. They'd hire the locals for labor, but they always wanted one of their own men there to make sure things were done to their specs. Merle was that man when it came to electrical, he was a Master Electrician.

He didn't mind the type of work at all and he always enjoyed working with and helping out the local guys. He didn't even hate the travel. But it had been ten years now and he felt the time had come to shift gears, to move along. He had a mind to start his own small-scale business venture. It would be just him doing electrical and a little handyman type stuff. No set schedule and no big pressures. Uncomplicated, just the way he liked.

He had money put back and quite a bit of it. He'd always lived modestly, just him and a few big boy toys. There had never been a wife or children, he figured he wasn't really suited to a family man lifestyle.

He could afford to take a whole year off from working and he'd get by just fine. But he didn't plan on taking time off really, not too much anyway. Just enough time to move up north a distance and get himself situated.

He'd sold his house and he was leaving Peachtree, relocating to a town up further north he'd visited several times, not far from the Chattahoochee National Forest. Clear Springs, Georgia. It seemed the perfect place for him to start hanging his hat. It was a small town with plenty of recreational opportunities of all types. That meant tourism which meant an abundance of vacation rentals, which meant plenty of work for a man like him.

He figured by early fall he'd have himself all setup in a little house with a nice shop and he'd be good to go.

00

She'd done a great acting job so far. She was sure she'd come across as self-assured, not afraid, and in no mood to put up with some guys' bullshit. But she could feel herself starting to crack.

Her situation was about as desperate as it could get. She'd spent the only money she had to rent the room for a night. It wasn't like she wanted to, but she needed somewhere safe she could stop, take a deep breath and try to figure out what to do next. Being broke wasn't even the worst of it though, it was that asshole she was running from, she knew he wouldn't give up easy.

When she first saw him, her motel neighbor, he seemed like the typical cocky guy, all flirtatious and stuff. But then he'd put a stop, at least a temporary one, to the biggest part of her trouble.

Merle Dixon suddenly became her one big hope. He seemed like her ticket out and a new chance at a new life. All she needed from him was a ride, once she got to Peachtree she'd try to figure out her next move. But what if he said "no"?

He didn't expect it, he hadn't seen it coming at all. He was standing there scooting potatoes around in the pan when he felt her arms slip around him. Her head was resting on his back and it felt damn good. Then she said, "I'll do whatever you want me to do to get that ride, anything."

He dropped the spatula in the pan, shut the stove off and turned around. His hands were clasped around her upper arms and his eyes were boring right into hers, "Well I'll tell ya what little darlin', that's a real, real temptin' offer. But ya see I got my way and my way is, when I climb into a woman's bed I like it ta be because she wants me there. Not because she thinks she's gotta give herself ta me as some kinda payment. If I sleep with ya Miss Beth Greene it's gonna be because ya want me in that way an I want you that same way."

That did it. Her brave and self-assured act went right out the window and she broke down crying.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all! We're picking up right where we left off, when Beth started crying.

00

"Shit, what's all this here now Baby? Hey, hey c'mon quit now. Don't be doin' that. I wasn't mad at ya. I was just explainin' is all. I didn't yell or nuthin', why ya cryin' like this?"

But the crying had started and once it did and all those emotions rose up to the surface, she couldn't seem to shove them back down.

"C'mon now, I ain't good with this kinda shit. I don't know what I'm s'posed ta do for ya . So c'mon, supper's ready and ya said ya was hungry. Let's eat. You'll feel better when you're fed, I know I will. C'mon sit." He pulled the chair out for her and guided her into it.

She didn't speak, she just took in a couple of ragged breaths and nodded her head as he continued, "A'ight then. See there? Everythin's gonna be just swell Baby. You'll see." He wondered just what the fuck had come over him. Was she right? Had he become some kind of soft touch? He wasn't giving into that idea, but he wasn't going to leave her hanging either. Fuck.

He was bewildered by this latest development. He liked women just fine, the soft feel of them, the warm touch and the sweet smell of a woman. He liked all that. He liked drinking and partying with a good time woman. He liked being in bed with a woman who wanted to have a little fun. A little fun that neither of them planned to take any further than that, fun. But that was where his interest in having a woman ended. All this emotional stuff was just plain exhausting and it always seemed to complicate everything.

But fuck if it wasn't hurting him to see her like this. It didn't make any sense, why should he care? Hell he didn't even know her. "Hey now Baby, if I tell ya I'll give ya a ride will ya stop cryin'?"

She wiped at her eyes and that made him think to reach in his back pocket and hand her the handkerchief he carried there, "Here, wipe them eyes and let's get ta eatin', then we'll talk about what we're gonna do next."

He could tell by the way she started wolfing that food down, Baby was hungry. "Didn't that bastard feed ya?"

"Let's just say he wasn't exactly worried about my well-being."

"Ya got any dough at all?"

"No. I did have a little. I had $50 I'd been squirreling away forever, but I just gave that to the clerk for the room."

"K, here's what we're gonna do. Ya finish eatin', we go ta your room an get your case. I'll take your key an go get your money back from the clerk. You can stay in here tonight. You take the bed, I'll sleep on the fold out sofa bed. In the mornin' we pack up an head out. We'll have some breakfast on the way an be in Peachtree just after lunch. We'll see if we can't get ya setup somewhere and we'll say our goodbyes to each other. Whaddya think?" He was trying to recall just when it was he became Mother Theresa.

She clutched his hand in both of hers, "Really Merle? Really? Thank you so much." And tears started rolling again. Baby was desperate.

They finished their supper and went right to her room. She bent to pick up the case but at the same time so did he. It was awkward and his hand slipped, and those bracelets that were all wrapped around her wrist slid up. He saw them then, the telltale marks. Their eyes locked and she knew he saw, and she knew he knew.

"Listen here ta me now Baby, I don't know much, but I do know they ain't built the man yet that's worth that right there. Gimme the case, go on back ta the room now. I'll see about gettin' your money." Fuck me he thought, Baby was even more desperate than he'd realized.

"What if he says no?"

He smiled just a little, "He ain't gonna say no ta me."

**Beth**

She'd been so dumb. She thought it was going to be fun, exciting. Randall wasn't much older than her, he was nice looking and he always treated her okay. He had a pretty good job and a decent truck. He loved to joke around, he loved to dance and have fun. By the way he talked it seemed like he knew so much about so many things. But what had attracted her the most was that he wanted to get the heck out of town. He was looking for adventure and adventure sounded real good to her. She was sick to death of life on the farm and he was her ticket out of town.

One night he pulled her close, kissed her deep and hot and said, "Come along with me, let's get the fuck outta this shithole." She thought it sounded good and it would all work out just great.

Many, many times she regretted her decision to go with him, but it was hers and she was stuck with the consequences of her actions.

It had been about a year before she arrived at The Traveler's Nest and Merle Dixon's door, that was when things started getting real ugly with Randall. It was bad before that, but it had all been verbal, he'd yell and cuss and blame her when there wasn't any beer money left or when he got kicked off a job. Everything was her fault and everything about her appearance, her voice, her actions and her cooking was all wrong. She tried hard to just tune him out but it wore on her.

Then one night he came home and slapped her around, then forced himself on her. The more she said "no" the more it seemed to excite him.

That's when she started to hide away every penny, nickel and dime she could. Her plan was to sneak away for good as soon as she had a couple hundred dollars. She figured that would be enough to strike out, get herself to some other town, any town, and try to start over.

The abuse kept getting worse and worse and more and more frequent. Everything that didn't go his way he took out on her. It was what happened two nights before she showed up at The Traveler's Nest and Merle Dixon's room that made her realize no matter what, she had to get out.

It was his payday but after work he hadn't come back to the crappy little bungalow where they lived. She knew his pattern, he was out blowing his paycheck on booze and cards and probably some woman. He got home late, drunk and in a foul humor. She made a mistake, she asked him where he'd been and if there was anything left of his paycheck. She reminded him they were out of food and the rent was due.

That's when it happened, he beat her viciously, worse than ever before and he was brutal when he forced himself on her. She knew then, money or not, she had to get the hell out any way she could. When he left for work that morning she packed her case, walked to the nearest truck stop and got a ride. Not far, but at least she was out of that place.

She realized exactly what she was doing with Merle. Randall had been her ticket to trouble, she was hoping Merle Dixon would be her ticket out of it. Maybe it wasn't fair to him but Merle seemed to know the score, he knew what she was doing just like she did.

He was nicer than she would have guessed at first glance. She'd thought he was a pretty rough customer, that was the appearance he gave. But appearances can be deceiving, she'd learned that the brutal way. Just knowing him the little bit she did she could see, Merle Dixon was a different breed.

He was rough, coarse almost, and he could sound downright snarly. But his touch was gentle and he showed his kindness and concern in what he did. Protecting her, accepting her into his room after she'd made it clear there wasn't anything in it for him. He'd offered to feed her, and when she made her move, thinking that was how to get him to do what she wanted, he hadn't taken advantage.

Now he was taking care of her business, getting her money back, money she so desperately needed for her new start. He was helping her. She couldn't remember the last time someone had just helped, acted like they cared.

There was a lot more to this unpolished redneck than met the eye. She was relieved and grateful to have his help.

00

When he got back from the motel office she had the dishes almost done, "Ya wasn't s'posed ta be doin' that Baby. Told ya I'd take care of it."

"You're taking care of enough Merle, it's the least I can do." Those pretty blue eyes were red rimmed and that combined with the big bruise on her cheek pissed him off. And made him want to kiss it all better.

Shit, he was losing it.

"Let's have another beer, I got a few ta get rid of before we leave in the mornin'."

He handed her the bottle and when she sat on the couch this time he sat there with her. She asked him about his work and he gave her the rundown. Then he told her he wouldn't be staying in Peachtree and what his plan was. "Don't worry Baby, I'll see to it ya got a place ta stay before I go. I ain't gonna just leave ya out on the street."

"Thank you Merle, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here. I don't want to think about it."

"Then let's don't, it ain't no big thing. I'm just helpin' out another human on the rough road a life, that's all it is." At least that's what he was trying to convince himself it was. He'd become a fucking good Samaritan.

"It's a very big deal to me Merle. The biggest." She touched his hand when she said it and that innocent touch got to him. Baby was a real sweet little gal.

"Are you married Merle?" Fuck him twice.

"No, I ain't Baby. I ain't the the marryin' kind. I ain't the goin' steady kind, and I damn sure ain't the be a Daddy kind. I ain't got anythin' against all that stuff, but it just ain't for me. Was ya married ta that bastard?"

"No, thank God. As dumb as I've been I wasn't that dumb."

"Hey now, ya ain't dumb, ya got suckered in is all. There's a lotta guys get their jollies pretendin' ta be sumthin' they ain't 'til they got a woman where they want her. It's done now Miss Beth Greene, ya can't dwell and ya can't blame yourself. You're young, you'll find your way, a better way." Shit, since when did he become a cheerleader / philosopher?

"Thank you Merle, I feel a lot better just talking to you."

"Well that's nice Baby but we best hit the sack now, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Ya want first in the bathroom?"

"No, you go first. I'll get my things out of the case."

It didn't take him long to use the toilet, take a fast shower and brush his teeth. He came out in his undershirt and boxers smiling, "Alright, next."

She carried a plastic grocery bag with her personal items and she had her pajamas tucked under her arm.

He hadn't ever kept a woman around long enough to figure out exactly what the hell took them so long in the bathroom, but whatever. While he waited he pulled out the sofa bed and got the extra pillows from the closet shelf. He was set for a night which, judging by the look of the fold out bed was going to be a night of very little sleep. He figured the mattress to be about the same thickness as an onion skin.

Then she came out of the bathroom and he thought his heart might stop. He'd known she was a tiny thing but standing there in that little cotton gown she looked so small. Her skin was pale as ivory and everything about her seemed so soft and delicate. It would have been pretty damn hot and sexy, if it wasn't for the rest of the look.

Baby was covered with bruises. Her legs and arms, every visible part of her was marked with black, purple and green bruises and plenty of nasty-looking red marks. There was even bruising around her neck and he knew what that meant.

He could swear he felt his blood start to boil and his hands started to clinch into fists. Baby was hurt. His adrenaline went into overdrive as he walked to her, and now he was as gentle as he could be when he laid his hands on her shoulders. His tone was serious but he was careful not to sound mean, "Where is he Baby? I'ma go hurt that sumbitch every bit as bad as he hurt you."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "No Merle, please. It's not that I care what happens to him, I don't. It's you I care about. I don't want you getting in trouble. I just want out. Please don't make me tell you. Please."

Fuck him again, what could he do but gently pull her in for a soft hug. He kissed her on top of the head and told her, "C'mon now Baby, the time for cryin' is done. I'ma get ya outta here and you're gonna get ya a brand new life. C'mon now, get in the bed and get some rest. I ain't lettin' no one hurt ya."

She nodded and sniffled while he guided her to the bed and it was killing him. He wanted to lay there with her. Not for some kind of hot sex, he wanted to hold her and comfort her. What exactly the fuck had come over him? When did he get all warm and fuzzy?

"I'ma be right over here in this bed, right close to ya. Ain't no one disturbin' us tonight. Ya sleep now Beth. Sleep."

He laid down on that shitty sofa bed and his mind was all over the place. How the hell had he gotten himself involved in this bullshit? It was just the kind of complication he'd spent his entire adult life avoiding. But he was in it now. He tried telling himself that all he had to do was just get her to Peachtree, get her some help. Then his part in all this was over. That was his thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.

He woke some time in the night to the feel of the small body pushed up against his back. Her slim arm was wrapped around his middle and he could hear her soft sniffling, and he could feel the dampness of her tears on his back.

He wrapped his hand around her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly he whispered, "It's all gonna be okay Baby."

The sadness in her sweet voice nearly broke his heart when she asked, "How do you know that Merle?"

He kissed her hand again and answered, "Cuz I'm promisin' ya and I'ma make sure of it."

Fuck, he had to promise her. What else could he do? Baby needed him.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else could he do? Thank you so much for reading along, please leave a comment / review. I hope to see you back next Sunday for more of It's Complicated. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much! When we left our couple, who according to them don't really care about each other, they were in bed and Merle made a bold promise that everything would be okay. Let's see how he follows through with that.

00

She didn't say anything she just seemed to move even closer into him. He didn't think of himself as much of a cuddler, in fact he didn't care for that shit at all. But there was that something about her, something different. When she got up so close to him and that slim arm lay across him it felt pretty damn good. It even felt kind of right, like maybe she belonged there.

He had to stop that kind of thinking. Sure she was pretty and she was sweet and enticing. If things had been a little different who knows, maybe he would have taken her up on her earlier proposition. No, probably not. He wasn't that big an asshole. Almost, but not quite. Besides, she'd been hurt enough, he didn't need to be adding to it. He knew he wasn't the man for her, hell he wasn't the man for any woman, but especially not this woman. She deserved a whole lot better than an ornery old son of a bitch like him, and besides, he didn't need complications in his life.

Baby was sleeping now, he could tell by the sound of her breathing and how relaxed her body felt next to his. He knew he'd dozed off for at least a while but he felt like he'd been awake all night. His mind had been busy and he finally worked out a plan. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner, he was pretty sure he knew someone in Peachtree who would take her in till she got on her feet.

It was six a.m. when he slowly and noiselessly slipped from the covers. He went in the bathroom and got his pants and socks on, picked up his shoes and as quietly as he could he eased out the door.

From six a.m. until nine a.m. they set out a pot of scorched black mud in the motel office that they called free coffee. He never touched that nasty shit. He always got his own pot of coffee perking on the range first thing, but he knew the noise of all that would wake her. He wanted her to rest, she had healing to do.

He stopped by the office and took the Styrofoam cup of hot bitterness to his pickup. He got in the cab and checked his cell phone for messages. He had a couple of texts from the job and one from his brother Daryl, telling him he'd arrived safely at his new job site down out of Valdosta; and there was one from his real estate agent about the escrow closing on his house. There was nothing that wouldn't keep till he got home.

He pushed the number, he knew she'd be up. She'd be getting herself ready for work and her girl ready for school, fixing breakfast and lunches. He wasn't worried he'd wake her and sure enough she answered on the second ring, "Merle, to what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call?"

He told her a short version of the story and her first question hit him like a punch to the gut, "You and this young girl, you didn't, well Merle, you didn't, did you?"

"Really Carol? I mean I know I'm an asshole but c'mon. I ain't so bad I'd be takin' advantage a some young woman that's been beat all ta hell. I think ya know me a little better'n that."

"You're right and I'm sorry Merle. That was uncalled for. So what can I do?"

"Ya know I'm leavin' town in two days and headin' on up ta Clear Springs. I can't be takin' her up there with me. I's hopin' you'd let her board there with you awhile 'til she gets back on her feet. I'd pay ya ta let her stay and ta feed her. I can't just leave her out on the street, I need ta find her a safe place ta stay." She could hear the worry in his voice but she could hear something else too.

"I do know exactly what she's going through. Sophia and I will be happy to help out."

"A'ight, thanks Hon. I'll bring her by when ya get home from work tonight, is that okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you then. And Merle, I don't care what anyone says, you're a good man."

"Yeah, gotta go." He let out a deep sigh, ran a hand over his head and across the back of his neck and thought, it's handled, it was all good. She'd be taken care of and he could get on with his life. Damn right he could. And he'd be glad for it, he didn't need the headache or the complication.

He tried to be quiet as he slipped back in the room but there she was. She was sitting on the sofa dressed and ready to go with her case sitting on the floor next to her. "Hey Baby, I see you're up and ready."

"Yes, anytime you want to go. I don't want to hold you up."

"No problem. I got some things ta load in the truck and then we'll be outta here. I know I need a decent cup a coffee and some breakfast. I'm sure you do too."

"Thank you Merle, for this and for being like you were last night, you know, not taking advantage and stuff. You're a gentleman."

He snorted out a laugh at that, "Ya keep describin' me in the strangest ways girl. But when you're out there in the world again I want ya ta remember sumthin', a real man don't prey on the weak and wounded."

She felt emotional again and she didn't want to cry anymore so she just nodded her head and tried to smile, while barely choking out, "I could help you pack."

"Nah, you just stay right there n relax. I got a system, I won't be long." He got a paper sack out of one of the kitchen cabinets and loaded it with some bread, crackers and a few cans of fruits and veggies he had in the cabinet. He took a small cooler from the closet and put in the beers that were left, a pack of bacon and some eggs out of the fridge, then carried it all out to the truck.

He moved swiftly and with purpose, it was like watching a well-rehearsed dance. He got a duffle from the closet, opened the dresser drawers and put what she noticed were very neatly folded items of clothing in the bag. He went in the bathroom, washed up a little, brushed his teeth and put everything in his bath kit. "K, just gotta grab my work shirts and pants hangin' here and we're as good as gone." She was surprised to see his work shirts didn't just look clean, they were ironed. And he'd gotten ready to go in less than 20 minutes, she was impressed.

It was clear he'd done it all many times before, and it was also obvious he was very neat, organized and methodical in the way he did things. He was a man with a routine. She found that kind of attractive. Her life had been so chaotic the past couple of years. Watching him she realized she'd been longing for consistency and routine. Those were the very same things she thought she wanted so badly to get away from when she left the farm with Randall.

He noticed she'd been watching his every move and at first he thought maybe she was worried about something, then he realized she probably thought he was just a boring old fart caught in some dull routine. He looked at her with a big grin on his face and put it to her, "Kind of a boring old sumbitch, ain't I?"

"Now who's coming up with strange descriptions? Of all the ways I could describe you Merle, boring would never even pop in my head, or old."

"Well, wait'll ya get ta know me better then we'll see." Ah shit, he just said that and he couldn't draw it back. The truth as he saw it was, there was just no way Baby was getting to know him any better. He was going to let her know all about the plan he'd made with Carol after she ate her breakfast. Except for the payment part, he wasn't going to tell her he was paying someone to look after her. Then they'd be parting company.

She wasn't sure why but the thought of getting to know him better made her feel happy. She knew she wanted to stay with him. Everything felt good and right and safe with him. She wondered if he planned for them to travel together up to Clear Springs. It would mean so much to her to know that wherever she wound up being he wouldn't be far away. It wasn't because she had any kind of warm feelings toward Merle Dixon, she just felt safe with him. She was also a little curious about him. At least she told herself that was all it was.

"A'ight Baby, let's get this show on the road, whaddya say?" She liked when he smiled that big wide grin, it made her think maybe everything really was going to be alright. She grabbed for her case but he beat her to it, "Nah Baby, ya don't do that when Merle's around. I got it for ya." Fuck him, he needed to stop this shit. He was sending all the wrong messages.

"Thank you, Merle." She'd never been around any man who had those old-fashioned manners, she liked it.

He helped her in the truck and as he got in and fired it up he smiled and told, "There's a nice little café not far and right on our way. We'll have us a big breakfast and then we're headin' ta Peachtree. Sound good Baby?"

"Yes, I'm surprised how hungry I am, and now that you were nice enough to get my money back I can treat you to a meal."

He damn near stopped the truck on that remark, "Nah, that ain't ever gonna happen Miss Beth Greene. I pay my way and when you're with me I pay your way too. That's how it goes." Fuck him again and again. Why the hell did he keep talking like this was some kind of regular deal? He'd never been so careless with his words around any woman.

She smiled, "Well alright, if that's what you want. But I'm just saying, I could if you wanted to let me." He was so set in his ways and he just made these big statements about how things were going to be. But she didn't find it the least bit intimidating or off putting, she liked that he laid it out.

She had a million questions for him. She was wondering just how long he thought they'd travel together before she got her own place and stuff. Maybe he knew some places she might be able to get work. She'd wait and ask him after breakfast, she didn't want to bother him by asking him a lot of questions and such while he was driving.

He pulled in the parking lot of an old café and she felt her tummy rumble just being so close to food. She had some meals to make up for. She had her hand on the door handle of the big pickup when he looked at her, "No. You sit, then I come round an I open it for ya and I help ya down. It's how it's done. Ya gotta make a man earn his right ta be with ya Baby. He pays, he opens the door, he totes whatever needs totin'. That's how it's meant ta be. And ya listen ta me, don't ya never ever let a man ever take a hand ta you in anger again. And don't ya offer yourself ta some guy as a payment, you remember your better'n that. A man needs ta prove he deserves ya. And ya keep a little stash a money, always. Ya never tell the man about that money, no matter how much ya think ya love and trust him. If ya gotta run, like ya had to this time, ya wanna have your own cash. K?" Shit, he didn't mean to go off on her but he just couldn't deal with the idea of the next guy that came along hurting her in any way. Baby had to wise up.

She was a little startled, this life lecture he was giving her was so unexpected. But she kind of liked the things he had to say, "Okay Merle."

He held the door as she walked in the small restaurant and he caught the glare the waitress gave him when she saw the bruising on Beth's face. He reacted to that. He wrapped a loving and protective arm around Baby's shoulders, pulled her close and told the waitress, "Two for breakfast please." What exactly the fuck did he think he was doing now?

The woman sat them in a booth and brought the coffees and menus. He gave her a few minutes to look it over before asking, "Ya got an idea what ya want Baby?"

"I'm so hungry and that special with pancakes, eggs and bacon sounds delicious. I think I want that please." When the waitress came around he ordered her food and then his own, and it made her smile again, yep he was old school alright.

It was after they'd eaten, while he finished his coffee, that was when he told her, "So now Baby, I told ya I wasn't gonna just leave ya on the street. I promised I'd make sure ya had a place ta stay n whatnot."

She sensed it, something was coming that probably wasn't him telling her she was going with him.

"I got a real nice lady friend named Carol. She's got a daughter, a sweet little girl named Sophia. Carol, she had troubles with a man a lot like the troubles you been havin'. Anyway, she's gonna make ya welcome in her home. You can stay there while you're lookin' for work and savin' ta get ya a place. However long it takes Baby. Ain't that good news?" She didn't look like she thought it was good news and he didn't feel all that delighted himself. Fuck.

Suddenly her big yummy breakfast felt like a big lead weight in her stomach. But she couldn't argue with him, he didn't owe her anything, she owed him. He'd taken care of everything, my God she should be so grateful. It was just that she'd hoped so hard…well she wasn't sure what she hoped, she just knew she wanted to go where he went. She didn't want him leaving her off somewhere.

But she got it, he had a life and he had his way and she'd just barged right in the middle of it all. She tried hard to smile when she said, "That's real thoughtful of you Merle. I can't thank you enough for looking out for me. If you say Carol is a nice lady then I'm sure she is."

So now why if he'd done such a good deed did he feel like some kind of complete shithead? He was sure it was temporary, he'd get over all of it, including that sad look in her eye, just as soon as he got on the highway to Clear Springs.

There was very little talk on the way to Peachtree. He had the radio up and she mostly watched out the side window, wondering what in the world would happen to her next, and trying real hard to be brave.

He didn't always do the right thing in this life, but he was sure that he was doing right by her. He was taking her somewhere safe and warm. She'd be fed and she'd have the benefit of learning the _real_ facts of life from a woman who'd learned them the hard way. Everything about what he was doing was right, ideal. It had to be. Besides, she didn't need his ass complicating her life any more than he needed her complicating his life.

Why then was this so fucking tough? And why was it that it didn't feel like the right thing? Why did it feel like a swift kick in the nuts? He didn't have the answer to that, but then he supposed it didn't matter if he did or not. She deserved a fair chance and she had a better chance being with Carol than she ever would with him. Fuck him sideways.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's just great, there's a plan. But nobody loves the plan. I'd love to hear your comments on it. I'll be back next Sunday with more of It's Complicated. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys. Okay, I get it. You don't like the plan. No one likes the plan. Let's see how that plan works out.

00

They were nearly to his place and she hadn't spoken two words to him since they left the café. He took a quick glance over at her and he knew what was going on, she didn't have to say one damn word. Baby wasn't happy. She was trying to hide it but he saw right through her.

He wasn't going to waiver from the plan though, no matter how sad she was or how pissed off she got at him. It didn't matter. It was the right thing to do and if he never did one other thing right, by God he was going to do the right thing by her.

He pulled in the driveway of the little blue house on Cliff Street and tried to sound happy and upbeat as he announced, "We're here. My former home sweet home."

She stared blankly at the house but from somewhere she managed to pull out those manners she'd been taught long ago, she quietly said, "It looks very nice Merle."

He went right along with it, he damn sure wasn't going to ask her what was the matter, "It's been just fine for nearly 10 years, but I'm movin' on Baby. I'm leavin' day after tomorrow and I'll be on my way ta Clear Springs." There, she had to get the picture now. This was it.

He opened her door and helped her down, unlocked the front door and told her, "There's a lotta boxes around, I'm about packed up. The sofa's clear though and the beds are still made. Ya go on ahead and relax while I unload the pickup."

She didn't do what he said, instead she wandered around checking out the little home. When he came back in she got downright feisty with him, "I don't know why you think you have to leave town and move somewhere else. You said you had a good job and this is a real nice house. Just how much do you think you have to have to be happy Merle?"

Well fuck him, he hadn't seen that coming at all. He was in no mood to get into it with her though, he was too old and too smart for that. All he had to do was try and keep it chill until he took her to Carol's. "Well now Baby that's true, I had more'n enough right here and I's real satisfied with it all. I surely did have a nice job and I liked it. It ain't about that. I want sumthin' different is all. Maybe not more, shit maybe it'll be a lot less, but it'll be my own."

Her arms were crossed in front of her and as tough as she was trying to sound he could swear he saw her chin quiver when she said, "Well I'm sure you'll do just fine and you'll have a really nice life and all. I'm going to do just fine too. I'm going to go stay with this Carol person and I'm going to do really good. I guess you won't know though because I'll never see you again."

Well fuck it all to hell, Baby was on fire and she aimed to burn his ass up. He still wasn't giving into it though. "That ain't true. I'ma be checkin' in with her and see how you're doin'."

"Why would you check with her to find out how I'm doin'? Don't you think I can answer for myself?"

Now that chin of hers really started to quiver and she hurriedly turned away from him saying, "I have to use the bathroom," her voice was shaking as badly as her chin while she practically ran that way.

Fuck it, he caved, not completely but more than he wanted to. He stood there looking like the big dumb idiot he felt like and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. What the hell else could he do but try to reassure her that everything was going to be just swell?

She sat herself down on the side of the tub and she had a good cry for about five minutes. Then she got after herself. She had no right to be so ornery with him. He'd treated her like she was special and now because she didn't get things her way she was being a brat to him. That wasn't right. She wasn't going to be like that with him anymore. If she could help it.

He couldn't seem to stop himself. He hadn't figured out just exactly what it was yet, but this woman had some kind of power over him. As soon as she came out of the bathroom he went right over to her. He was careful when he set his hands on her shoulders, he knew how bad those bruises hurt, he'd been in that place. "Now c'mon Baby, I know you're mad at me but I promise it's the right thing. Ya don't see that yet but ya will."

She didn't respond to his touch or look him in the eye, she just looked down and murmured, "I'm sure you're right Merle. I'm sorry if I was mean."

Well fuck, he'd rather have her burning him up than sounding so sad. He told himself he just had to make it through a few more hours. Carol would get home from work, he'd take Baby over there, stay only as long as was absolutely necessary then he'd wish her good luck, slip Carol some cash and he was back to living his happily uncomplicated life. Yep, just that simple.

In the meantime he still had some things in the kitchen that needed packing up. She didn't follow him in there and he didn't ask. He hoped she'd sat down, or maybe went in the bedroom to take a nap. She needed her rest.

He was busy getting after his packing when she walked in the room and in a soft little voice announced, "I'll help."

"Nah Baby ya just relax now, I got this."

"I'm pretty sick of relaxing, that's all you let me do. If I'm going to strike out in some new life I can't just be sitting around all the damn time." She just couldn't seem to help putting that edge in her voice. Her feelings were hurt.

He liked it. Baby had a little fire in her belly and she wasn't timid about speaking her mind. At least not to him. He was sure she'd been quiet as a mouse with that asshole who beat her. He knew how that shit went. Merle was kind of scratching his head though, he was a little surprised at how happy it made him to know she wasn't scared of him.

"I think you're 100% right Baby. Ya gotta stay busy ta stay strong. I'll tell ya what, how bout you pack up them dishes and I'll get the pots and pans and this other?"

"Okay." She told herself that at least she'd be busy and it should make the time pass more quickly. She didn't want to go stay with that woman but she just kept trying to remind herself how lucky she was someone was willing to take her in. It was just that she didn't want Merle to leave her. She still wasn't sure exactly why, she only knew she wanted to stay with him.

His packing supplies were topnotch. These weren't boxes from behind the grocery store, they were real packing boxes and brand new. There was bubble wrap for the dishes and a big role of packing tape. Everything was neatly stacked on the kitchen counter and table, ready to pack. He was so organized, just like he'd been in the motel.

They went about their tasks quietly, not speaking, just stealing glances at each other and both thinking they were pretty damn sneaky about it. Each was sure the other didn't see, didn't notice. But they both noticed and they both wondered why they were so curious about the other.

She finally asked, "So what is there that's fun to do here in Peachtree? You know, if I get a job and have a little money then maybe I can have some fun."

"Well Baby I'm afraid my idea of fun and yours probably ain't the same thing. As far as goin' out in an evenin' I might go to a steakhouse and have myself a nice meal, Johnny's is the name of the joint I like. Or I might go to a small bar I know, it ain't hep or nuthin', more like an old-style lounge, it's called Red's. But what I like better'n any a that is gettin' out in the country, pitchin' a tent and doin' some hikin' or fishin', maybe a little huntin' when it's deer season. That's another reason I'm lookin' forward ta Clear Springs, plenty of country all around and I plan ta enjoy it." Oh fuck, he probably shouldn't be talking about how much he was going to enjoy it.

"That sounds really nice for you. I love camping and I'm pretty good at catching a fish, but I haven't gone in a real long time. I always liked cooking outside best, the food tastes so much better when you're sitting around a campfire eating it."

Well the fuck, he didn't expect that. She didn't look like the outdoor type but he couldn't help thinking she'd make a mighty fine tent-mate. Shit! He had to quit thinking like that. He for sure didn't need that complication in his life and neither did she.

He changed the subject, "So what else do ya like ta do Baby, besides campin' and fishin'?"

She shrugged a little and her smile had turned a little shy, "I like to write songs and stories and I like to sing. I sing."

"You're a singer huh? Let's hear some a that." It seemed like nice and safe neutral territory. Just a little singing. That's what he thought, until he heard her. She started right off with a Tom Waits tune, a favorite of his, "Hold On." He didn't even realize he'd stopped working, he just stood mesmerized while he watched and listened. When she finished she smiled that pretty smile and he felt something, something in his heart and he tried to freeze it out. It was a stubborn little flame though and as hard as he tried denying it to himself, it wouldn't be extinguished.

With her singing them through it and him busy fighting his feelings, what little was left of the packing went quickly. It wouldn't be long now and he'd be taking her to Carol's. As soon as that ordeal was done he'd put that fire out for good, with a few beers and a gal he knew named Loretta over at Red's.

"It's damn near four o'clock Baby and we ain't eaten since breakfast. I don't know about you but I'm hungry as a bear in spring. We sure ain't doin' any cookin' around here, lemme take ya out for a nice dinner over there at Johnny's, whaddya say?"

"Alright, thank you Merle. I just want to take some time to clean up and stuff though, is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure ya go on ahead. Lemme get the case."

He carried her things in the bathroom and as soon as she shut the door behind him she sat herself down on the edge of the tub again, burying her face in her hands. This was it. He was going to take her to the last supper.

She let a few tears fall but she knew she had to get it together, she had to be brave. She had to act like she thought it was good because she knew she owed him that. So she took a little bird bath there in the bathroom sink, washing her face and under her arms and such. Put on some lotion and got herself dressed in clean clothes. She fought her hair but not for long or very seriously. What did it matter anyway? She finally said the heck with it and just put it up in a ponytail.

He nearly fell over when she came walking out of the bathroom all fresh-faced and looking downright pitiful. It wasn't just the sadness in her eyes and all across her face, it was the clothes she was wearing. The big bulky sweater looked three sizes too big and it had to be 85 degrees outside. He walked that particular thought by her on eggshells, "Ya look real pretty Baby, real pretty, but don't ya think the sweater might be a little too warm?"

"It's all I have left that's clean and will cover the…well you know."

"Well fuck that shit Baby. Ya go put on sumthin' comfortable that ya like. Ya got nuthin' ta be ashamed of, ya ain't done one thing wrong. The only person that should be ashamed is the little prick who done that to ya. Pardon my French."

"Um okay, if you're sure you won't be embarrassed. This is kind of hot and scratchy."

"I'm damn sure. I could never be embarrassed ta be seen with ya Baby." Fuck, why did he just say that? Shit. He needed to learn to shut the hell up.

She'd changed into something that definitely looked cooler and more comfortable, and she'd be a knock out whatever she wore. Dammit, he needed to knock that shit off.

"Lemme get your case for ya then we'll go have us some dinner."

He wished she looked happier, this would be so much easier if she did. Then an idea came to him he thought might help. When they were both in the pickup he told her, "I been thinkin' we should stop by the WalMart and get one a them disposable cell phone things, the pay as ya go deals. That way you could call me if ya needed anythin' and I could call and check in with ya ta see how you're doin'."

Things immediately changed for the better, she actually looked kind of happy. "Really? I can call you and stuff? I would feel a lot better if I could. Thank you Merle."

He was such a dumb son of a bitch that he reached over, squeezed her hand and said, "Sure thing Baby, ya know I want ya ta be happy." Fuck him, he was a mixed message sending dickhead.

They went to the WalMart and he got her a phone that was basic but it would be enough, she could call and send texts. He put the number in his cell, sent her his number and triumphantly said, "See there? We're set, all set."

Dinner wasn't as terrible as he thought it was going to be before he came up with the phone idea. Not that it was nice or that there was pleasant conversation. It wasn't and there wasn't. It just wasn't awful. Like the drive that morning it was mostly in silence and Baby had barely eaten a thing. He didn't push her though. He didn't mention she should try to eat a little more. He knew she didn't want to hear it from him.

On the drive to Carol's he kept telling himself just what he'd been telling himself all along, it was the right thing. But just because it was didn't mean it felt right. Before he pulled in Carol's driveway he reached over and took her hand. "I promise it'll all be okay Baby, you're gonna be happy, you'll see."

"If you say so Merle."

Fuck a duck if she wasn't guilt tripping him. He knew it, she knew it and dammit, it was working. Still he was going to try and act like everything was going just swell. Baby didn't wait for him to open her door; she just hopped right out and gave him what felt like a defiant look, "I need to learn to take care of myself, not count on some damn man to do things for me."

Well touché and fuck me twice he thought, but yeah, he got it. "Alright then Baby, we're doin' things your way."

"I doubt that."

Shut the fuck up ya big dumb bastard, that's what he told himself as he carried her case and they walked to Carol's door. He reached to push the doorbell and Beth felt her tummy clench, it was happening.

The woman who answered the door did look real nice, she had a pretty smile and eyes that sparkled when she said, "Welcome, you must be Beth. I'm happy to meet you. My name's Carol."

"Hello Carol. It's nice to meet you and thank you for having me." She may be sad and blue but she'd been raised to use her manners.

Merle had to keep himself from exhaling a big sigh of relief. "So where's Sofia?"

Carol was still smiling as she shook her head, "Teenagers. She's 14 now you know. She's in her room playing on her phone and I probably don't want to know what she and her friends are chatting about. Beth, let me show you your room."

Before he could pick up the case Beth grabbed it, "I've got this, like I said before, I don't need a man doing for me." She followed Carol and she didn't even turn around when she said, "Goodbye Merle, thanks for everything."

Fucking fine then, he didn't care if she was pissed. The weight of the damn world had been lifted off his shoulders and he was back to living a happy and uncomplicated life. Trouble was, he didn't know what this feeling was he was having, he just knew he didn't like it one bit. It felt like a lead weight was on his chest and he felt kind of like he might be sad. Fuck, that was just bullshit.

Carol came back out and rubbed a hand along his arm, "Don't worry Merle she's going to be alright. It's just going to take time."

"Yeah, uh huh. Well thanks a bunch Carol. I gotta split, lots ta do before I go." He took the cash out of his pocket and handed it to her, "This oughta last a month or so. Lemme know if ya need more. Whatever she needs or wants, I got it covered."

"Sure Merle, you be safe and don't worry about us."

It might still be 80 plus degrees out, but he could swear he felt a chill as he walked to the pickup. Just before he climbed in he heard her call to him, "Merle wait." He felt both happiness and dread. He hadn't wanted that kind of goodbye with her, but he also didn't want her to beg him to take her with him. He wasn't sure anymore that he'd be able to say no.

"I'm sorry, I was a brat again. I want to say a real goodbye." On that she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. What could he do? He had to wrap her in his arms, lean down and kiss the top of her head and tell her, "You're always sweet Baby. I'll call ya in a couple a days. It's all gonna work out."

She tried to sound so brave when she said, "Okay. Thank you again. Goodbye Merle." But shit, he heard the cry in her voice and then he watched as she walked away from him. Why the fuck did this hurt? He didn't know but he thought he had the cure.

He drove straight to Red's stood up at the bar and ordered himself a shot of jack with a beer back. He took a swallow of the beer and glanced around. There she was, Loretta. He smiled that big wide grin at her and she eased out of her chair and walked right over to him.

Loretta has what they call an ample figure and she wasn't afraid to rub that figure up on him as she purred, "Well hey there Merle, it's been awhile, you musta been workin' outta town."

He laid an arm across her shoulders and he tried real hard to go there, "Yeah I been workin' a job but I'm back tonight. I thought maybe ya might let me buy ya a couple drinks, maybe we get a bottle and go back ta your place."

He squeezed her butt cheek and she smiled and let out a, "mmm, sounds like it could be a good evenin'."

And fuck his fucking gotdamn screwed up head. He couldn't do it. He tried to cover though, no use in hurting Loretta's feelings, she was a good gal. "Ah shit if I didn't just remember I gotta get over ta Smithon right quick, I'm s'posed ta give little brother a ride. Here, lemme order ya a drink 'fore I go."

"Awe darn I was lookin' forward ta showin' you a little sumthin' new."

"Well shit, but next time. Next time." He motioned the bartender, ordered her drink and gave the guy another twenty. "Get her a couple more when this one goes dry." He wasn't too worried about Loretta being lonely, he knew there were plenty of guys in there who appreciated her hospitable nature.

He hurried out to the pickup, hopped in and paused for a just a minute. This wasn't a good idea. This was wrong. Real wrong. But then what the fuck? He'd been doing the wrong thing his whole fucking life. Why the hell quit now?

He headed that way.

 

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears the plan has blown up. Well, now what? Please leave a comment / review and let me know your thoughts. NOTE: Next Sunday is Easter and I'll be celebrating with family. Chapter Five will post Saturday morning :) Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting, I appreciate it so much. There was a plan, a righteous plan. It seems everyone hated the plan. Let's see what Merle decides to do next.

00

He almost drove passed the driveway, it was his last moment of "do right" before he completely gave in to "do wrong." He was hanging onto the edge and it could go either way. That's when his phone beeped, he pulled it from his pocket and clicked the message button. All it said was, "Hi Merle." That was all it needed to say. Fuck it. She belonged with him and he could take care of her better than anyone else. Maybe.

He got tough with himself though, yeah he told himself he wasn't going to get involved with her in any way except to help her get on her feet. That was it, nothing more. He'd make sure to make it real clear that was all there was ever going to be between them. That was the promise he made to himself just before he made that hard right into Carol's drive.

He took a deep breath, turned off the ignition and before he could change his mind again he rang the bell. Carol opened the door, smiling when she saw him. Her hand went to her hip and she shook her head just a little, "I'm surprised it took you so long to get back here, but then I was pretty surprised when you left her." She turned her head and called, "Beth, you have a visitor."

Beth couldn't imagine who it was, she was worried maybe Randall had found her. She was tentative as she came down the hallway and peeked around the corner. Then she saw him, she called out "Merle!" as she ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist. Her head was laying on his chest and he was surprised a little thing like her could squeeze so tight. "You came back," she whispered. She looked up then and he could see her eyes were red and swollen and he knew she'd been crying.

He used a thumb to try and wipe away her tears, smiled and said, "Hey now Baby, no need for tears. Remember I told ya, the time for cryin' is done. C'mon now. Ya sure ya feel like ya wanna just up and leave this nice home ta come to a place ya never been with an old man ya barely know?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. I already unpacked but I can pack again in a hurry."

"No need ta rush Baby. Ya just go on and take your time, I ain't leavin' without ya."

As soon as she was out of earshot Carol was only half-teasing when she said, "Well I finally met the woman who could knock Merle Dixon to his knees."

"Nah, ya got it all wrong. It ain't like that at all Carol. I'm just gonna be helpin' her out is all. It ain't about man / woman stuff. I'm just personally seeing to it she's okay."

"You keep telling yourself that Merle." She was smiling but then she got a more serious look, "Be gentle with her Merle. She's real fragile right now."

"A course I will be. Shit Carol, ya always go back ta that. I wasn't an asshole ta you, was I?"

"No it's true, you never were. You were honest about what it was right from the start. It was all me, I guess I just hoped maybe you'd change your mind. I'm sorry. Maybe I'm a little jealous."

"Dammit woman, come on now, there ain't nuthin' ta be jealous of." The words were just out of his mouth when he saw Baby round the corner with her case. He hurried to take it for her, and he puzzled as to why he was worried she may have overheard his conversation with Carol.

She didn't resist him opening her door or helping her in the pickup, all seemed to be just swell now. Baby looked happy. On the drive back to his place he told her the deal, "So tomorrow mornin' the movin' guys are comin' and loadin' up my stuff. They're takin' it up ta Clear Springs and puttin' it in storage 'til I get a new place. We got just the bare necessities ta stay at my place tonight, do ya need anythin' before we get home?" Home? He probably shouldn't call it home. Fuck, he was confused.

"Well I'm kind of hungry."

That made him laugh, "Yeah well I'd bet on that. How bought I take ya to a little joint I know where you can have a burger and I'll have a beer?"

* * *

When they got back to his place and got ready for bed he got real serious with her. He lay his hands on her shoulders again, and he looked her dead in the eye, "Ya listen here ta me now Baby, you're gonna sleep in that bed in the guest room and I'm gonna be sleepin' in my bed. Don't ya come crawlin' in with me, k? Ya can't be doin' that shit. I don't need the temptation and you don't need an old man like me. We clear?"

"Yes, we're clear. But you're not an old man Merle. Not at all." Not that she had any intention of crawling in bed with him EVER again. That had just been some weird one-time thing. Yeah, like a fluke. And she certainly would never be doing "it" with him. Pfft, he was dreaming if he thought she was interested in anything like that with him, she wasn't at all. At least that's what she kept trying to tell herself.

Shit, he wished she wouldn't look at him that way, you know, with her eyes. They were too much. "Yeah, whatever. You take the bathroom first, I got some things ta button up."

"Okay Merle. And thank you."

"Yeah, you can quit thankin' me. Go on now and take your turn in the bathroom."

They finally got all settled in for the night and he reminded her one more time not to come slipping into his bed. It wasn't that he was craving her in that way, nothing like that. Not really. It was just that he was a man and she was a woman and things have a way of happening when a man and a woman share a bed. That's all it was. His only goal in all of this was to get her situated, all settled in to a safe new life up in Clear Springs. Yeah, that was all this was about. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

They'd gone to bed a whole lot earlier than he was used to, but then he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and he was dog tired from the stress of the day. But the early bedtime was probably also why he was wide awake by five a.m. He would never admit this to himself or to her, but he may have been just the tiniest bit disappointed when he woke and she wasn't there curled up next to him. It was good though, he didn't care for that cuddling shit all.

All he cared about right that minute was, man did he need to use the bathroom. He got up quietly, hoping he didn't wake her and she'd sleep a while longer. Then damn if he didn't nearly fall over her and on top of her. She was rolled up in the quilt from the guest bed, had the pillow under her head and all, and she was sound asleep on the floor right there in his bedroom doorway.

It goes without saying that just as he almost did the big fall he let out a loud, "Fuck!" and between that and his foot in her side she woke right up, scared to death, and she screamed. He answered the scream with, "What the fuck Baby? What're ya doin' here on the floor now? That's a perfectly nice bed right in there."

"I don't know, I just, I don't know. You said I couldn't come in your bed and I was a little scared and I was trying not to bother you." Well fuck him, now he felt guilty. Baby was scared. What else could he do? He helped her up off the floor, gave her a big old warm hug and told her, "Now Baby there ain't nuthin' ta be scared of. It's all good. Everythin's just fine. I ain't lettin' nuthin' or no one hurt ya. Ain't I been tellin' ya that all along?'

"I know. And I've spent plenty of nights alone and all Merle, but gosh, everything is just so different and it all seems so big and scary and like I have no idea what I'm doing next."

"Well right now what you're doin' is goin' back ta bed. After that, we're goin' ta breakfast, then supervisin' these movin' fellas then we're gettin' a room and goin' out for a nice dinner." His voice might have gotten just a little bit softer, and he may have unintentionally held her just a little tighter when he said, "It ain't like I'm ever leavin' ya off again. Not til you're ready. Okay Baby? Now go on and lay back down. I gotta get in the bathroom or we're both gonna be sorry."

"I'll try to go back to sleep."

"That's my girl." Oh fuck him.

It was an hour or so later she got up and went in the bathroom. She showered and dressed and he kind of liked how those damp curls went a little crazy. But there was something bothering him. Just like the day before her clothes looked mighty well-worn. Dammit, he was going to have to do something about that soon. It wasn't that it mattered to him at all, or that he wanted her to have nice things because she deserved them. No, that wasn't it at all. It was just that he thought she'd have trouble finding work if she didn't look a little more "put together." Yeah, that was it.

He showered and dressed and they went to a close-by café for their breakfast, and this time he told her, "Now Baby, I want ya ta eat a good breakfast. None a this leavin' half the food on the plate. Chances are we won't eat again til dinner. K?"

"Yes Merle, I promise and well, now that I know I'm going with you I feel so much better. I know I'll be able to eat."

Awe she was so sweet. Awe fuck. "You remember now Baby, we got us a goal. You're gonna get squared away, get a job and your own little place. We're gonna get it all figured out. Right?"

"Yes, of course, right." Geez how many times was he going to tell her that? Did he think she was some kind of moron who couldn't grasp a simple idea? She scolded herself, no that wasn't it, he was being nice and taking care of her and she was so lucky to have him. But gosh, what did he think? That she wanted to stay with him forever? If that's what it was he was just plain wrong. She couldn't wait to get her own place. As long as he wasn't too far away.

The moving men came and they packed up the bulk of his things and all the furniture. Merle watched them closely and she watched Merle. He gave instructions and made sure they were careful with his things. She thought he was very manly and not one bit shy about making sure they did things his way. She admired that. She wished she could be that way.

He kept out his clothes and his camping gear, his guns and a few personal items. Those things he carefully packed in his truck safely tucked away under the camper shell. She of course just had the one little case. Then he opened the garage door and there it was, a great big motorcycle, a chopper. He had it on a trailer ready to go. He backed the pickup to it and hooked it up.

She was smiling with excitement, "That's beautiful Merle! Do you ride it much?"

"Only every chance I get," he smiled, it made him happy she seemed to like the bike. "If ya want, we'll go ridin' sometime soon." What? Was he asking her on a date now? Shit.

"Oh yes please, please, please! I'd love that."

Well what could it hurt?

When the movers left he swept up the floors and wiped down counters and the bathroom and such for the new owner, then they went to the real estate office. She watched as he signed what seemed like a million papers and forms and then the agent handed him a check. He shook Merle's hand, then nodded his head at her, turned back to Merle and said, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Dixon, and thank you too Mrs. Dixon." Boom. Fuck.

Beth felt her cheeks pink up and she didn't understand why they would. The man made a simple mistake was all. She was just the tiniest bit flattered though, to think he thought she'd have a man like Merle. Merle he felt his stomach clench, he knew it was just a mistake, but damn. What he couldn't figure out was why he felt so proud to know the guy would think the beautiful young woman was his wife. He tried shaking that thought from his head.

He made a quick stop at the bank, then drove to a little bit nicer kind of hotel than the old motels where he normally stayed. He didn't do it because she was with him. That wasn't it at all. It was because this was a celebration. His house sale was final, he'd deposited a fat check and he was on his way to a new life. Unlike his little traveling companion, he was happy as hell to be starting all over. He felt sure this was the path his life was meant to take.

He pulled into the registration parking and smiled over at her, "'I'll get ya a real nice room Baby." Shit maybe he'd get her tucked in and head out for the evening.

Yeah, that's what he thought until she looked at him with those big blue eyes and asked in a quiet little voice, "You mean I'm going to stay in a room alone, by myself?"

Well muthafuckah. "Ain't that gonna be nice Baby? Don't ya want your own room?" Please Baby please, Merle can only take so much.

"Well not really. I'd much rather be in a room with you Merle, I mean if it's alright. I promise I won't get in your bed. If they had a room with a chair or a couch I could sleep there and you could have the bed and I promise I wouldn't bother you."

Shit, he'd never known the person who could make him feel like a guilty asshole the way she could. "Well how bout then I get us a room with two beds?" Fuck him if he wasn't turning into the softest touch in the south. Damn, just what the fuck happened to his balls?

When she smiled that smile at him suddenly his decision seemed like it might be just right, and he knew for sure it was when she damn near cooed at him, "Oh Merle, you are the nicest person I've ever known. Thank you so much." Well fuck, it wasn't that big a deal, and besides, he didn't need to go out and raise hell tonight anyway.

They ended up having a nice dinner and a couple of drinks over at a little Italian place he knew, and he was feeling kind of mellow for a change. Everything went slick as could be with the moving guys and the house sale, he'd be hitting the pavement tomorrow and heading to his new life; and even though there wasn't anything to it at all, now that she was starting to feel settled in Baby was kind of fun to hang out with.

He might have just made that one little bit of a mistake when he stopped and bought a bottle of jack and a six pack of coke on the way back to the hotel room. Well shit, we all make mistakes. Right?

They got back there to the room and he mixed them a couple of drinks, straight up for him, with ice and coke for her, they had some music going on the radio and they commenced to having a very fun evening. Baby had a sense of humor and a way of teasing him, and coming from her, well he didn't mind being teased one bit. He might have even liked it, quite a bit. No, not really, he was just going along was all.

Out of the blue she asked him, "You know Merle, I really don't know much about you. Where did you grow up? Do you have any brothers and sisters? What about your Mom and Dad?"

He didn't go around talking about his ugly past but he was a little drunk, and he was feeling a certain kind of way and well maybe it was good if she knew. Maybe she'd see a real clear light when she learned about the redneck trash he sprung up from. That ought to cure any interest she had in him for sure. Especially when she saw the evidence.

"There ain't no sweetness connected in any way ta my comin' up. I's born in a two room shack up outta the Blue Ridge in Appalachia. My Daddy he was a world class prick. My Mama she was a sweet woman who'd been beat down so bad she could barely function. She spent a lotta her life at the bottom of a bottle a wine."

"Daddy he liked it all, booze, dope, gamblin', women, all of it. He also liked takin' those gamblin' losses, and every other shitty thing in his life out on me and Mama. We got beat for every kind of thing that man could think up."

That's when he did it. At first she had no idea what was going on when he stood and pulled his shirt off. Before he went any further he told her, "Ya may have noticed I'm a man who always wears an undershirt. There's a reason, it covers up alotta sins. Not mine, but the ugliness done ta me." That's when he pulled the undershirt off and she saw, his chest and his back were covered in jagged scars. It looked like he'd been beat with a belt that must have had a heavy buckle. She felt the tears sting at her eyes but she tried to be strong for him. All she could manage to say was, "I'm so sorry Merle."

"Nah Baby, nah, ya ain't got nuthin' ta be sorry for and it's long done." He slipped the undershirt back on and she knew then. No matter what he told her about her bruises and marks, he was ashamed of his own.

"It was when I's ten I got my one and only siblin', my baby brother Daryl. He's a good boy, he's workin' down outta Valdosta right now but on the permanent he don't live too far from Clear Springs, just about 30 miles is all."

"I left home when I's 17, joined the army where I's a sharpshooter. I's 18 and overseas when my Mama died in a house fire of her own causin'. I's worried on account of Daryl bein' there alone with the old man, but I didn't do right by him. When I got outta the army I had a some trouble with the dope myself, almost got my ass busted good. Then I got lucky, I got hired on as an apprentice electrician. I cleaned up my act, moved baby brother in with me, and here I am."

She was shocked by how he spoke so matter-of-factly about what he and his family had been through. Maybe that was just his armor. She knew about that, about trying to act like it doesn't hurt and hoping then maybe it won't. She just had question, "What about your Dad Merle? Where is he?"

"Dead. Got run over one night out on the rural route. Cops said it was a stolen truck they found abandoned. No prints, no evidence. No one misses the sumbitch so it don't matter." For some reason she had a strong suspicion of who may have run his Dad down, but she never would ask him that. Never. It was one of those things best left unknown.

His story was done, at least all he was tellin' for that night, and she could see he'd grown a little melancholy. She wanted to do something for him, but what she didn't know. She got up and fixed him and herself a nightcap. He held his up to her as in a toast and managed a small smile, "Here's ta beatin' 'em in the end Baby. We're livin' the good life now, ain't we?"

For some reason she didn't quite understand she lay her hand on his cheek, she smiled and softly answered, "Yes Merle, we are."

He let himself enjoy that for just a minute, then he came to his senses, "We best do what we gotta do in the bathroom and hit the sack. You go first Baby."

They were ready to crawl into their beds, both a little drunk and both a little mellow. Still he gave her the talk, the one about not slipping in his bed and she promised, she crossed her heart and everything. She swore she wasn't going to do that ever again.

He was laying on his side in his bed, she was laying on her side in her bed, the lamp on the table between them was on low and they were just getting ready to say their goodnights and switch it off. The trouble was there was something that had been bothering Baby since the day before. It was that gnawing thing in the back of her mind that just wouldn't quit coming to the front of her mind. She didn't even know why she cared. Well she didn't care, not really. It wasn't that at all. She was just curious. Yes, that was it, it wasn't that she had feelings for him or anything. She was sure of that. It was just one of those things a person gets real nosey about and they have to ask. That's what she did, she asked him, "So Merle, you and Carol, was she you know…were you two…you know…well was she your girlfriend?"

Aw fuck.

 

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading along. Please leave a comment / review, I love hearing your thoughts. If you celebrate, have a wonderful Easter. I hope to see you all back here next Sunday for more of It's Complicated. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! Last chapter there was a lot of drinking and a lot of talking. Just when Merle thought it was all under control, you know, she was in her bed, he was in his bed, damn if she didn't ask that question, "So Merle, you and Carol, was she you know…were you two…you know…well was she your girlfriend?"

00

Her question caught him off guard. Merle wasn't the kind who talked about his "involvements" with the ladies. He may not be the classiest man you've ever known, but he was classy enough to keep those bedroom shenanigans between himself and whoever the lady was he may have had a, you know, a dalliance with.

But an idea struck him, maybe this was it. He and Baby were getting a little too close, it was all getting a little too comfortable, and it could be that temptation was running a little too high. Maybe if he dropped some truth on her about the kind of man he was, well maybe she'd finally get the picture. (He didn't bother to think about the fact that maybe he was becoming just a bit too attracted to her, or that he was feeling a certain kind of way.) She'd wise up when she heard the story, and then when they got to Clear Springs she'd hurry up. Hurry up and get herself a job and her own place. Yep, this could work.

Like most ideas that come to a person when drinking is involved, it seemed like a real good idea and so he broke his bedroom affairs code of silence.

"Well now Baby I'm not a man ta tell tales outta school. Whatever might happen between me and a gal, I feel like that's between the two of us, ya know? I ain't one a those guys, and there's plenty of em, who show up at work or the bar braggin' about how they been gettin' all the lovin' they want from this one and that one. That ain't a nice way ta be. I know guys do that shit all the time but it ain't my way."

"I'ma tell you though, cuz you and me, well we got us an understandin' about how we ain't into that man / woman thing with each other. You'll see real clear just who I am and where I stand on all of it. Romance and relationships ain't my thing, never have been and never will be. I know I told ya all that before, I got nuthin' against it if that's what folks want, but it ain't what I prefer and I ain't ever gonna prefer it."

"Okay Merle." Now she didn't know what to think or why she was feeling the way she was feeling. Maybe it was the whiskey but she was almost wishing she hadn't asked him. She felt that dread all the way down to the pit of her tummy, the one that said she was about to hear things she wasn't going to like.

"I want ya ta know I like Carol, I like her a lot. I got maximum respect. She's a great lady, a great Mama ta her girl and an all-around good gal. We been friends a long while."

"Carol, well a few years ago she come ta work in the office there at the company I been workin' for. At first we had us what ya might call an office flirtation, ya know, some back and forth there at work, makin' the eyes at one another, a few little harmless touches here and there, but nuthin' outta line. One day I ask her did she wanna go out that comin' Friday night and have a few drinks, maybe do a little dancin'. She took me up on it." Beth couldn't understand why hearing that was hurting her, not a lot, just a little. It wasn't like she cared who he messed around with. That wasn't it at all. Yeah, but for some reason it hurt.

"I'm honest about who I am Baby. So yeah, it was over that first drink I made it clear ta her, just like I made it clear ta you and just like I make it clear ta every woman I have an involvement with, I ain't the relationship type. I like ta take a woman out, show her a nice time, have a little fun. I like the bedroom stuff, I like that a lot. But that's all it's ever gonna be with me. There ain't ever gonna be no love and no makin' promises and there damn sure ain't no marriage."

She might not have admitted it to herself, but the truth was Baby didn't like hearing about him having a nice time with another woman, and how much he liked women, and how he never made any promises to women. It wasn't making her happy, not at all. She didn't understand why this was hitting her so hard. It wasn't like she cared, she really didn't. Not really. Not that much.

"The thing is, there's plenty a women out there who feel the same way as me about that stuff, they don't want it either. They just want a man ta have a little fun with. Carol she lead me ta believe she was one a those women. We got along swell and we had plenty a fun, then one night she gets all serious and tells me she loves me, tells me she thinks maybe we should make some kind of commitment to each other. I reminded her what we agreed on in the beginnin', and I said I thought it was a real good idea if we both just backed away from the whole deal. That's all I'ma say about it except ta tell ya it wasn't pretty. She got hurt and I felt like a fuckin' asshole. What started out as fun turned into something real bad."

She didn't know why in the world she was so upset, well maybe she kind of thought she might suddenly know why, but maybe not. Anyway, Baby started crying. She quickly slipped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

Well fuck him into next week, Merle hadn't expected that reaction at all. He just thought he was giving her a big healthy scoop of reality and it would all be good. He didn't plan on this, and just what the fuck was it even all about?

Of course he got up out of his bed too, he had to go to her. What else could he do?

He walked over and knocked softly on the bathroom door, "Baby? Hey now c'mon Baby, what's wrong? Talk ta me."

He stood waiting and waiting and he heard her in there softly crying, and for some reason it was getting right to him. He knocked again, "Baby please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta make ya feel bad. I's just answerin' your question and tellin' the truth just like it happened. C'mon now, please Baby." Shit, was he begging her now? Just what the fuck was the matter with him? Wasn't this what he wanted? Wasn't she supposed to feel bad, think he was a dirt bag? She was supposed to want nothing more to do with him. This was how it was supposed to go. But for some kind of reason he still didn't want to think about, it was bothering him, a lot.

She wasn't sure why this news hit her so hard. Of course a man like him would have had girlfriends. He was so strong and so ruggedly handsome. He had things going for him like a good trade and he'd obviously done well. And he didn't even seem to know it, but he was also so good and kind. What woman wouldn't want a man like Merle? She was suddenly aware where her mind was going and she was stunned by the realization. She was attracted to Merle. Very attracted. It was true, she knew it now, she cared for him in that certain kind of way.

That was trouble of more than one kind. He'd made it perfectly clear he didn't get involved in relationships. And gosh, it was like he'd drilled it into her head a million times, he wasn't one bit interested in her. She needed to get over this feeling. Maybe she was just imagining it. Yeah, maybe that was it. No, she didn't really think so.

He heard the water run in the sink for a minute, then the door slowly opened and she stepped out. She must have washed her face, the tears were dried. He didn't know what compelled him, he was turning into a man he didn't even recognize. It was her fault. It was that damn spell she'd cast over him because what he did was, he quickly reached for her and took her in his arms. His big hand gently caressed the back of her head and he held her close to his chest. He leaned down and kissed her curls as he whispered, "Talk ta me Baby. Tell me why're ya cryin?"

Her slim little arms wrapped around his waist, and just like before he was surprised at her strength as she held onto him tightly. "I don't know for sure Merle. I know it's crazy, but I think I'm jealous. I know you don't want me in that way. I know I'm just someone you feel stuck with until I can get myself together. It's just that, I don't really know why but the thought of you with someone else, it just really bothered me is all."

He was a stunned and nervous, but damn she'd been crying, and well, "Hey now Baby, ya asked me about her an I ain't gonna be lyin' to ya about stuff. I know I'm a lotta things that ain't good, but I ain't a liar. And Baby, ya got nuthin' ta be jealous of, I didn't even know ya then. Besides, the truth of it is there ain't a woman anywhere as pretty and sexy as you. Any man in this world would be proud ta call ya his." Well for fuck sake now what was he going on about? What was this? He was finally pretty sure he might know. He did want her in that way. Maybe not to take on for good, but shit if he took her on at all could he ever give her up? No, this couldn't happen, it couldn't. He was losing the fight with himself, he had to win the fight with her, convince her, so he added, "I ain't good enough for ya, you deserve a much better man than me Baby."

The thing was Beth Greene thought he was plenty good enough, just right as a matter of fact. She'd made up her mind and she wasn't going to just give up, "Why don't I get to decide Merle?"

Well fuck, "Ah now c'mon Baby, I told ya how I am with the ladies. And Beth, Baby I'm a lot older than you…"

She interrupted then, "You're 35, that's only 12 years…"

He interrupted her, "12 years is a lifetime Baby. In 12 years ya seen a lot more, done a lot more, lost a lot more. Hell by the time I's 12 I'd already seen more ugliness than you've seen in your whole life. It makes a man guarded, it troubles his mind and hardens his heart and it causes him ta step back. I got a cold heart girl."

"I don't see that in you at all Merle. Maybe that's just how you see yourself, maybe it's just how you want to be. What I see in you is a kind heart, look how good you've been to me…"

He still hadn't let lose of her, he was leaned back a little but he was still hanging onto her, and she was hanging onto him too. Once again he interrupted, "See there Baby? That's how it is. Ya think ya care about me but it ain't really me. It's just cuz I come swoopin' in when you was havin' a real bad time and I took care of ya a little bit. Your feelins are confused is all. It's like with Carol, same kinda deal, only there was sumthin' else added ta that mix, she had a little girl who needed a Daddy. None a that is real love. That's needin' and imaginin' a man is sumthin' more than what he is."

It was time to get real, "So you think I'm desperate for a man Merle, is that it? Well maybe I do need help, but guess what. I could have walked in any bar in town that night and found a man who'd take me home and take care of me, at least for a while. It's not what I wanted to have to do, but it might have been that's what I would have ended up having to do whether I wanted to or not. It was your door I went to Merle, and it was you. Maybe I saw something in you that you can't or won't see, that you don't even know is there."

He wasn't sure what was the matter with him, she had his head all spun around saying those things to him. Things he'd never even thought about. It sounded good, but she couldn't be right, it was just that she didn't know him. That was it. He tried to set her straight, she needed to get clear about who and what he was, "Baby, I'm not that man ya wanna think I am. Ya think it was just Carol? It was alotta women." That ought to do it.

"Maybe I'd like my chance to find out Merle. Maybe I'm willing to settle for whatever I get."

Fuck. One last attempt to convince her, "You're better'n that Beth, so much better. A woman like you should never settle. You could have ya any man ya wanted. Pick a good one for a change. Ya been settlin' for the wrong kind." He couldn't help himself, he pulled her closer, he held her tighter and he spoke more softly, "Baby, I'm hard ta love and I don't even know how ta love a woman back."

"I've never been in love either Merle. I shouldn't even tell you that. For God sake I ran off with some guy I didn't even much care for just to have an adventure. What kind of person does that make me? Bad, that's what kind. I'm much worse than you."

That got him for some reason and he started to laugh. She pulled back from him a little and she had an angry tone in her voice when she asked, "Why are you laughing at me? Is it funny that I screwed up so bad?"

"No Baby ya know better, I'd never be that way with ya. That ain't it at all. I'm laughin' cuz we're standin' here arguin' about which one of us is the worst person. Don't folks usually try ta convince each other they're the better one, the best one?"

Now it was her turn to hold on tighter and pull him closer. He didn't fight it, he thought he should but he just couldn't. "Maybe we can try Merle. Can we try? We can take it slow. How about that?"

"Fuck Baby, I want that but I can't risk hurtin' ya, ya been hurt so much already."

"I'm willing to take a risk with you Merle, you just have to decide if you're going to take a risk with me."

Now his face was buried in her neck, "Drunk talk, is that what we got here Beth? Just drunk talk?"

"I might be a little drunk, but it's just drunk enough to tell you the truth."

That's when it happened, Merle Dixon caved, almost completely. "Fuck Baby, okay, yes I wanna try. But ya gotta stay in that bed tonight. Your bed. You're still hurt an we gotta try an take it slow. I ain't ever took nuthin' slow but we gotta try."

He had a feeling his life was about to become a lot more complicated. But what the fuck could he do? He was a had man and he knew it.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading along! Do you think Merle has really given in? Will they be able to take it slow? Please leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all back her next Sunday for more of It's Complicated. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! Alright then, Beth and Merle seem to have both come to a realization, and they've also agreed to maybe give "this thing" a try. Of course Merle wants to take it slow. Shall we see how that all works out?
> 
> Possible Triggers: Talk of past abuse, including sexual abuse.

00

Fuck. There was no other way, he was the man here, he was the older one, the one who was responsible. He had to see to it that they kept this thing, whatever this fucking thing was, under control. He had to manage the situation and fast, before he started something he wasn't at all sure he could stop.

"C'mon now Baby ya gotta get yourself ta bed and I gotta get myself ta bed, and by that I mean the both of us in our own beds. We can't be sharin', we can't."

"I know you're right." That's what her words told him but that wasn't what those fucking blue eyes and that tight little body were telling him. He tried hard to stay focused on her words and his own better intentions.

He took her by the elbow and lead her that way, he even pulled the covers back for her, "Go on now, climb in. Tomorrow's another day. We got quite a bit a drivin' ta do and maybe some househuntin'."

She managed to crawl into the bed without ever taking her eyes off his. How the fuck did she do that? He pulled the covers up and over her shoulders, right before he fell to his knees next to the bed. His hand was running over her hair and he was staring hard into her eyes. Her slim arm came up and that small hand caressed his while he continued playing with her hair. "Baby, I ain't gonna try and tell ya no different, I want ya. I want ya bad and I want ya now. But it ain't…it just ain't right. We gotta take it slow, just like we agreed, okay Baby?"

"Yes Merle, okay. Whatever you say."

"There ain't gonna be none a that right there between you and me neither. Not when it comes ta the bedroom stuff. It's a two way street now Beth. No matter how much I want ya it don't matter, all ya ever gotta do is tell me no if ya don't want me. I ain't the kind ta take what ain't freely given." He leaned in, his forehead resting on hers, "Ya sleep now Baby. Sleep."

He didn't get up before kissing her, he didn't think that was possible. There was a problem though, that kiss was so right and her lips and her tongue so sweet, it was nearly unbearable, but he made himself. He stood and went to his own bed, reached up and flipped off the light. "'Night now."

"Goodnight Merle."

Who the fuck was he kidding? He couldn't sleep. Shit, this was miserable. He wanted her, he was pretty damn sure she wanted him right back. He kept telling himself he had to do right. She needed time to heal, not just that sweet little body, but her heart and her mind. They needed healing too.

He also had that feeling, it hurt his heart, fuck it hurt right down to the pit of his stomach, it hurt every part of him. It was reality though, he had to keep in touch with that. The reality was, there was a real good chance that after she healed, all of her, her body, her mind, her heart, fuck her damn spirit. After all that there was a real good chance she wouldn't want his ornery old ass anymore. She'd realize he'd only been a stepping stone to a new life, a better life, a freer life. He'd eventually become a hindrance to her happiness. He had that sinking feeling that was just how this would all play out.

That brought on another thought, was it better to have her for a while, to have the pleasure of caring for her like she should be cared for; the pleasure of making love to her like she was the most precious gift in this world; and then have her break his heart? Was that better than to never get to have her at all?

Yes.

Fuck. He was fucking had. How did this happen? How did this tiny beaten woman beat him? Shit, they didn't even know each other, not really. Maybe they did though, they had that thing in common. They'd both been beaten down but they weren't willing to stay down.

Anyway, how long he knew her and she knew him, her age, his age, the length of time this thing between them would last. None of that shit mattered. It didn't matter. All that mattered was he fucking wanted her and she wanted him.

He whispered over to her, "Ya awake Baby?"

"Yes. I can't sleep."

She was done trying to fool herself, she knew she cared for him in a very real and very adult way. What she couldn't understand was why she felt this strong physical desire for him. Sex for her had never been good or satisfying. Mostly it always seemed like something she was told she was obliged to do, or something she was forced to do. It had always been painful, and with Randall it had always been both painful and frightening. Every time, all it ever did for her was leave her feeling cheap, dirty and used.

It all started with her first boyfriend back in high school. They'd been dating for six months, the usual teenage stuff of going to movies, bowling and trips to the lake. It was on his 18th birthday that things took a big turn. He'd driven them out to the lake and he'd had a couple of beers. After the usual kissing and him trying to put his hand down her pants, and her telling him no, he got mean. He pulled on her ponytail real hard and said she owed it to him, that he was her boyfriend and he'd been patient with her long enough. She was scared and he was mad, and he told her if she didn't let him he was going to have permanent physical damage. She didn't bother to ask what that could be, she just gave in. The only good thing about the whole experience was that it was over quickly.

She waited a long time before dating again and the next boy was sweet and kind enough, but he was hapless when it came to sex. It was always over before she was even sure it had started.

Then there was her nightmare experience with Randall.

But there was something different about Merle. His raw masculinity, his strength and his tenderness. The package that was him. It all made her feel a craving she'd never known.

He silently rose from his own bed and went to hers. He slipped in behind her, wrapping a big arm around her small body and pulling her in close to his chest, close to his body. She made no objection, in fact she moved her body still closer into his. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the fragrance of her. When she let out a soft sigh he felt himself give in to her completely.

The fight had gone out of Merle Dixon.

Still he asked her one more time, "Ya sure ya want this Baby, ya sure ya want me?"

No one had ever asked her that, given her a real choice, "I'm sure Merle. It feels like my body's on fire for you."

Fuck yes. And just like that he'd gone rock hard.

When she felt it pressing against her she rolled herself around in his arms, first facing him and then shocking him when her hand slipped around his hardness. "Baby…" He didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected it and what she said next caught him by surprise and stopped him cold, "I'll do whatever you want Merle."

"Nah, it can't be like that. It can't be about just me and what I want Baby, it's gotta be the both of us or it can't be good." He thought maybe he knew a little something then and he put it to her, "Ya ever had that with a man, Baby? Ya ever had a man get ya there, ya know, satisfy ya in that way?"

He knew she was embarrassed by the question when he felt her bury her face in his chest, before quietly answering, "No."

Fuck. A woman like her and yet a man hadn't taken his time to appreciate her and what she was giving him? Hadn't done right by her? He was who he was and he broke it down in simple terms, "It's gonna be different now Baby. My promise ta you is, I ain't gettin' mine til you get yours."

With that promise his hand smoothed over her hair and he lets his fingers thread into it while he drew her lips to his. His mouth was on hers and when he felt her start to respond he didn't hold back like he had earlier, the time for holding back was passed. He was full-on in his desire for this small woman and his need to satisfy her.

He began placing warm wet kisses on the sensitive skin along her neck and shoulders and she felt a tingling kind of desire spread through every part of her. When he felt her begin to relax into him he almost stopped to smile. That's what he wanted. He needed her to trust him. That's how this had to work with her. She'd been mistreated and he had to make her understand he would never hurt her in any way.

He wasn't just going to show her, he also wanted to tell her how much she meant and how lucky he was. She had to feel it and believe it. While his big open palm rubbed along her back and her bottom, he placed kisses from her neck along the delicate white skin of her shoulder and back to her ear, where he whispered, "You're a beautiful woman Baby, and I'ma prove ta ya just how special I think ya are."

Sweet words from him increased the tingling that was stirring in her. Then she felt a new sensation as his hand slipped up under her nightie and the big rough and manly hand touched her bare skin so softly. His lips were sucking gently at her neck and she felt a wetness between her legs. At the realization he'd caused this reaction, her leg seemed to have suddenly wrapped itself around his hip pulling their bodies closer.

"Ah Baby that's nice, I like that." As he spoke his hand had moved around her body and now caressed her breast. When his thumb flicked across her hardened nipple and he softly pinched the small nub she let out a startled, "Merle!" That's when she heard something else she'd never before heard from a man, "I'm sorry Baby, did I hurt ya?"

"No, it feels good Merle, please don't stop." That's what he needed to hear and he quickly had the nightie off her. He leaned away from her just a little and softly asked, "I wanna see ya Baby, I wanna see all of ya. Every inch a that pretty little body. I'ma turn the light on real low, a'ight?"

She felt shy and embarrassed, she'd be so exposed. But even though he'd made it clear it wasn't just about him, she didn't want to tell this man no, "Yes Merle."

He reached across her to the bedside lamp and switched it to the lowest setting, and she moved her arm to lay across her exposed breasts. He lightly wrapped his fingers around her wrist, "Nah Baby, let me see." He leaned down and softly kissed each nipple, then smiled at her, "They're sweet and perfect Baby." Suddenly his mouth engulfed her breast and she forgot her shyness as he sucked hungrily and his tongue flicked at and played with her nipple.

She couldn't help moaning and it was embarrassing, what would he think? But then she noticed the more she moaned the more amorous he became. She wanted to touch him too, and not because she thought he expected it. It was all her, she wanted to feel the heat of his skin, feel him, she wanted to be as connected to him as she could be.

Something happened though, he flinched when her hand slipped up the back of his undershirt. He was startled and he sounded short with her, "Nah, don't do that, don't touch that nasty mess Baby."

She had her voice now, he'd given it to her and she told him, "I won't if you don't want me to, but Merle I want to. It's not nasty to me, it's a part of you and I want to touch every part of you."

He pulled her closer and he buried his face in the curve of her neck, nodding his head so slightly that if he hadn't been so close she may have never known. He lay still for a moment, at first silently gritting his teeth while her hand traveled along the scarred flesh of his back and chest. It came as a shock when her touching him in that way began adding to his desire. But he was more surprised that it seemed to be adding to hers. "You feel so good Merle, so manly and so strong. I've never wanted to touch a man before, but I never want to stop touching you." She was tugging at his undershirt, trying to pull it off him.

He was quickly up on his knees and as if pulling a bandage off an old wound, he quickly yanked the shirt off tossing it across the room. She was smiling up at him as he was smiling down at her and then his mouth was on hers. The way he kissed her was not just lust driven, and not just about the love they were making. It was about the love and the affection he was feeling. Maybe he hadn't said those words, he'd never said them to any woman. But he'd also never felt this feeling in his heart, like it was beating just for her.

He leaned back on his heels again and his fingers slipped down the back of her panties. But before he pulled the small garment down he asked, "Okay Baby, can I?"

"Yes, if you take yours off too." He smiled that big broad smile and said, "Anythin' for you," as he slowly slipped hers off, then quickly removed his and like his shirt tossed them away.

He was laying down flat between her legs, his chin hovering just above her abdomen, and he smiled up at her as his hand played with her breast. "I'ma do sumthin' now Baby, sumthin' I been wantin' with ya. If ya don't like it ya just tell me ta stop."

She'd heard about it, of course she had, it wasn't like she'd been living in a vacuum. But no man had ever done it for her and it startled her when Merle's mouth went to that wet and aching place between her thighs. "Merle I…" She couldn't form her words and at first her body went rigid. She was self-conscious and a little afraid. And then it was like he was devouring her in the most tender and sensuous way. She felt her hips began to rise and lower in response to his attentions while her hands began tugging at his curly hair.

She felt herself melt when he stopped long enough to smile up at her and say, "Ya taste so sweet Baby, so sweet." His mouth was back on her and his tongue was in her and he'd found some little spot she didn't even know she had, and the way he licked and sucked at it seemed to make her whole body quake in response. Then he slipped a finger inside her and he knew just how to move it while his tongue and his lips kept licking and sucking at that little spot. It all felt so good and yet there was this desperate feeling that had taken over her whole body, the desperation of needing more and more of the touching and the licking, like there could never be enough. Suddenly it was as if her body wasn't hers to control, it shook like it would come apart and she felt like she couldn't quite breathe. She couldn't help herself, she screamed out his name, "Merle!" As her body seemed to jerk forward and she tugged hard at his curls trying to pull him even further into her, and she felt the warm sensation of hot fluid come rushing from her and she heard Merle say, "mmm" as he licked his tongue along her and whispered, "Baby, ah Baby so sweet, so tasty, so perfect." He'd done it, he'd made it happen for her. Who's to say which of them was the more satisfied.

She felt warm all over, and then she felt nervous. Although no one had ever done that for her before, she'd been given no choice about doing it for others. It had been rough and she'd been slapped and had her hair pulled for not doing it just right. But Merle, surely Merle would never treat her that way, and didn't she owe him now?

She tried pulling herself to a sitting position and he looked up, wondering what this was all about. Then she said, "Okay, I'm ready then and I'll try my best. Okay, but don't get mad."

His brow furrowed and he asked, "What Baby? What are ya talkin' about?"

"You know, about me doing that for you." It happened so fast she didn't even know how he'd gotten up next to her and his arms were around her, and he was holding her close when he said, "The day I want ya ta do that for me is the day when that's what ya wanna do. I don't get ta decide when you're ready. And Baby, if you're doin' that for me I ain't gonna be complainin' about technique. Now c'mon, let me make this about you, lemme make love ta ya. Can I?"

His mouth was back on her mouth and she tasted herself on his lips and his tongue and it was strange and yet it was also so sensual. It made her think of his tongue inside her and that made her feel the warmth and the desire begin to grow again. He was still kissing her, his tongue still in her mouth and mixing with her tongue when again his finger slipped into her. She let out a low moan and he paused, asking her, "Okay, not sore?"

"I'm fine, no, not fine, better than fine. Much better. It feels so good." He smiled at her, "That's how I always want ya ta feel when I touch ya, like it's good and right." He sucked at her breast and he moved his mouth down and licked and kissed her tummy and then he took her hand and turned the palm toward him and kissed it and let his tongue play across it and then slowly kissed all the way up her arm and across her shoulder and back up to her lips.

She didn't think her body could take much more, she'd never had this kind of urge, this need but she did now and she let him know, "I want to feel you inside me."

"That's where I wanna be Baby." He leaned down, mouth on her warm wet center again, where he lingered for a minute getting her even more excited and anxious for him. He quickly reached a hand to the night table and grabbed his wallet, pulling out a little packet. He rolled on his back long enough to put the condom on and then he was above her. "Tell me if it hurts and lemme know if ya want me ta stop, k?"

"I want you to make love to me Merle. I want to know what that's like."

He was balancing himself on one arm as he leaned down and kissed her breast while slowly guiding himself into her. She stiffened just a little, and then her fingers dug into his back and her hips rose to meet his and he knew, she was willing to take him. Still he took it slow, she'd had this forced on her before and he wasn't going to force anything on her ever. He could be as patient as he needed to be

It was her, she was the one who grabbed at his ass and pulled him further in, "I need you, all of you." He obliged and they began moving together, and when her slim legs wrapped around him he knew without a doubt, she was into this with him. He rocked in her a little harder and a little deeper and the sounds of her moaning became louder and huskier. He encouraged her with deeper, faster movements, a finger on that little spot, and his words, "Baby I ain't ever felt anything as sweet and as warm and as good as that."

Her hands were clutching almost desperately at him while her back was arching and if not for his weight above her she was sure her hips would have flown up two feet. He was doing that again, making her feel that feeling and she felt her upper body contort while her lower body sought more and more of him and again she lost control and again she called his name as she came. Knowing that no other man had ever made that happen for her was exhilarating and hot and satisfying and he felt himself let go and he came hard.

He was laying just off center on top of her, keeping most of his weight off her, not yet ready to leave her. His mouth was in the curve of her neck and he was breathing hard and listening to her trying to get her breath. That's when she said "Merle?" And he raised his head smiling down at her. Her hands moved to caress his face and she asked him, "Merle, do you think it's too soon for me to love you? I think I do, I think I love you."

Well fuck him.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that plan to take it slow? Yeah, well I don't think it worked out. Please let me know your thoughts, I always love to hear from you. I hope to see you all back her next Sunday for more of It's Complicated. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! Well so much for taking things nice and slow. Let's see what happens next...

00

He woke to a kind of dull throbbing in his head, a dryness in his throat, and eyes that felt scratchy like they were full of sand. None of that mattered though. All that mattered was Baby was laying in his arms.

She told him she loved him. He'd like nothing better than to believe that, if only it could be true. He just didn't see how it could be. And he was confused by these feelings he had for her, he wasn't sure what they were all about. The only thing he was clear on was that he wanted to keep her close to him, he never wanted to hurt her and he sure as hell wouldn't let anyone else hurt her. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted to be the one to make her happy. He wanted to care for her in every way a man can care for a woman. He was sure he'd never desire another woman. Was that what love was all about? He had no fucking idea. Falling in love. Love. It had never even crossed his mind. Not until this small delicate woman knocked on his motel room door and turned his world upside down.

He marveled at the situation he found himself in. How could this have happened? Why would she let him have this with her? He had no fucking idea but he thought that maybe, just maybe, and at least for now, he was going to try and just roll with it. He was going to allow himself to enjoy whatever time he was allotted with this woman who had given herself, at least temporarily, to him.

He could feel her starting to come awake as he softly kissed the delicate skin of her back, and then his heart nearly froze. He zeroed in on the bruises, she was so hurt. Shit, he'd probably caused her more pain when he made love to her. Talk about hating yourself in the morning. If he'd added to her pain he'd never be able to forgive himself.

She moved her body back and closer to him but as good as it felt he was still worried. She wasn't the kind to tell him he'd hurt her, she'd been taught the hard way not to complain.

He whispered into the back of her neck, "Mornin' Baby. Ya doin' okay? I didn't hurt ya did I? Tell me the truth now."

She was confused by his question, "Hurt me? You were wonderful to me Merle. I never knew it could be that way. You showed me how a real man makes love to a woman." Just like that she had him wanting more. But first things first. He wanted to be close with her but he was self-conscious. His mouth tasted like shit and probably smelled worse. He needed to brush his teeth and shower up.

He had her butt cheek cupped in his hand, giving it a tender squeeze, "Let's go clean up Baby. C'mon, we can help each other wash."

She swore she could feel her whole body blush, but it did sound good. She couldn't help asking, "Are we going to, well is what we did last night going to happen in the shower?"

He smiled at her sweetness, "Nah Baby, I don't think so. I think we'll have us some fun and games in there but we'll save the real deal for the bed. There ain't enough room in that little shower ta get it done right."

She was nervous and embarrassed when he first began rubbing the soapy wash cloth carefully over her skin. Even though they'd been so intimate just the night before the light had been dim, and she'd been a little drunk. There in the bathroom the light was bright and Merle was touching every part of her, and telling her how sweet every part was.

She began to feel aroused and she wanted her turn to wash him. He was the one hesitant and embarrassed when she began to wash his back. "Ya ain't gotta do that Baby."

"I know, but I want to. You think I'm seeing nothing but scarred flesh. I think I'm seeing the strong, broad back of the most manly man I've ever known. Everything about you gets to me Merle. I told you last night, I don't see scars, I don't feel scars, I see you and I feel you. You're good, you're strong but you're gentle and you make me happy." Fuck, how could this woman be this sweet and this hot? How could she be so perfect?

He didn't think about it, he didn't plan to say it. Not to her, not to any woman ever, and shit he barely knew her, this was more like some kind of hotel fling than a real romance. Wasn't it? No. The words came out, "I love ya Baby. You're always gonna be my Baby."

That's when they hurried to dry each other off and get back in the bed.

It was check out time before they finally left their room and now that they'd worn each other out, his next order of business was to feed her.

He didn't take her to one of those joints where he usually grabbed a bite. A lot had happened between them, everything was way different now. For some reason this felt like it should be more special, like he ought to step it up. Everything meant so much more. He'd heard talk about a nice little bistro not far from the hotel, and since it was nearly lunchtime that's where he headed.

They sat side by side with their legs touching. His hand was resting on her thigh and her hand was resting on his thigh. "Ya wore this old man out Baby. I'ma hafta get myself in better shape ta keep up with ya, but right now I'm hungry as a bear."

"I think you're in perfect shape Merle. And quit saying you're old." She smiled shyly and that got to him in a certain kind of a way. They'd seen and felt every part of each other, yet she still had a little of that shy nervousness about her.

They were both ravenous, they'd really had quite the workout. They went with the soup, the salad, the huge French dip sandwiches and dessert. She was putting that last big bite of cake in her mouth when she smiled and suggested, "Maybe we can find a place to stop for ice cream on our way."

He'd never known a woman, or anyone for that matter, that could make him feel just plain happy to be alive, "If it's ice cream ya want I'ma see to it I find ya some." When she squeezed his thigh the way she did he knew he'd buy her the whole fucking store if she asked him to.

They finally got on their way to Clear Springs and he knew there'd be no house hunting when they got there. It was going to be way too late in the day. They'd be getting a room and dinner out. That wasn't all bad. He didn't have any complaints about the drive either, not with Baby sitting real close and resting her head on his arm, her hand laying on his thigh while she sang him along the way.

He didn't know why he was surprised when she asked. They hadn't really talked about it but it just seemed logical to him. After the way things had happened in the last few hours, that she would know he wanted her to stay with him. But she did ask. "Merle, do I have to get my own apartment? Please can you keep me with you? At least let me stay for a little while?"

"Baby, don't talk like that. C'mon now, think about what ya just said. Whaddya thinkin' ya are here, a possession a mine? Ya ain't. I don't own ya Beth. If you're askin' do I want ya with me, fuck yeah I do Baby, but it ain't some kinda privilege I'm givin' ya. It's my good fortune ya wanna stay. A'ight?"

She moved as close to him as she could, "So can I? Can I stay?"

"Baby, ya really think after everythin' that went on with us last night and this mornin' I wanna let ya go? Yeah, I'm keepin' ya with me as long as you'll stay."

As luck would have it, when they stopped for a fill up they saw it, right across and up the street. An ice cream parlor. He'd never enjoyed watching anyone eat a vanilla ice cream cone the way he enjoyed watching Baby. While she did he made a call to the Realtor letting the woman know there was no way he was making it to Clear Springs in time to look at property. They set up a meeting at her office for the next morning at nine.

He was watching Baby when he noticed again, her clothes. "We ain't got nuthin' we gotta do til nine tomorrow mornin', let's go shoppin."

"Okay. Shopping for what?"

"I wanna buy ya a few things. A pretty woman should have pretty things."

"You don't have to buy me anything Merle."

"That's right Baby, I'm doin' it cuz I want to."

Baby was thrilled with all of her new items, everything from fancy underwear to jeans and tennis shoes. She even got two new dresses. Mostly he'd bought her practical things, the everyday items she needed. The he told her, "You're gonna wanna look like ya fit in when ya start goin' ta school and such."

"School? I have to go to school? But Merle, I already graduated from high school."

"I know Baby, what ya need is ta learn a trade. Ya always gotta be able ta take care a yourself in this world. What if I ain't around and what about when ya decide ya wanna leave me? I's thinking maybe ya might wanna learn about computers and keepin' books and such. You could help me in the business a while."

"I'd like to work for you Merle. I'd love that. Thank you."

He was smiling as he loaded her packages in the back seat, "Don't thank me, you'll be the one doin' all the work." What he didn't notice was Baby wasn't smiling. She was happy about going to school so she could learn a trade, and she was very excited about working for Merle. But there was something she wasn't one bit happy about.

By the time they finally reached Clear Springs it was getting close to seven. He pulled into a restaurant and they had a bite to eat and a glass or two of wine. Everything seemed just right to him. He was perfectly happy having his leg pressed up close to Baby's, and real pleased with the way their day had played out.

After their dinner he drove over to a nice hotel he'd found on his phone app. He carried their bags to the room and smiled as he wrapped those big strong arms around her. That's when he knew. Baby just sort of stood there, she didn't hug him back. His first thought was that it was already happening, she didn't want anything more to do with him.

He stepped back from her and folded his arms across his chest, ready to take it like a man, "Sorry Baby. I just thought, well never mind. It don't matter what I thought. What's goin' on?"

She loved him and she didn't want to fight. She didn't want to call mean names or say things she'd regret, but this thing he did, it had to stop. She tried not to be nasty, "I'm not very happy with you right now Merle. It's even more than that. I'm pretty darn mad at you. You've been a big poop and I'm getting sick and tired of it."

If he didn't think his world was about to come crashing in around him he might have laughed, but it was just as well he didn't, that could only lead to more trouble. Then in the next moment he was pissed, shit he'd been nothing but good to her all day. At least that's what he thought. "A big poop huh? Well fuck Baby. I been called alotta things in my life but ain't no one ever called me that. Just what did I do ta earn it?"

"I'll tell you what you did. You said that about me deciding to leave you. Why would you say that to me Merle Dixon? You made love to me and I told you I loved you, you told me you loved me back. Then you go and act like I didn't mean what I said. I don't like to call names but that's just wrong and you are acting like a big poop. While I'm at it I'm going to tell you something else I'm pretty darn sick and tired of, that's you always telling me how old you are like you're some kind of relic or something. I just really wish you'd knock that shit off because I don't want to hear it anymore. I won't hear it anymore, that's that."

He could see the fire in her eye, Baby was coming out of her shell and he knew she wasn't kidding around. By gawd he liked her trying to put him in his place. He also knew he had to fix this, and in a hurry. He walked close and took her in his arms again and Merle Dixon told her the truth, "I didn't mean nuthin' against you Baby. Ya gotta know that. It's just I can't seem ta believe a woman like you could really want a man like me. I keep thinkin' you'll start thinkin' more clearly, come ta your senses and realize how much better you could do."

"Well that's the craziest thing I've ever heard Merle, there's no one better than you. I told you that. Now you just quit thinking that way. I love you Merle and I tried everything to show you that's true. I didn't just let you have sex with me, I made love with you. I have never ever told a man I loved him, and we did things together I've never done with a man, and I liked them too. So just quit it."

He was smiling so hard it damn near hurt, but it was okay because she didn't know, his face was buried in the curve of her neck. "I'm sorry Baby, a course you're right. I don't doubt ya. You been nuthin' but sweet and good." As he went on and on about just how wrong he'd been and just how right she was and how much he loved her and he wasn't going to say those things ever again. All the while he spoke his nimble fingers were removing her clothes one article at a time. Well of course she knew just what he was doing and she made no attempt to stop him. She was enjoying it all way too much.

Their first night in Clear Springs turned out to be a real good one.

They were up early, it was hunger, and not just for each other. He could take her somewhere for breakfast, but what fun would that be? They had a lot of time before they had to meet the realtor so why not do something he'd never done before. He'd never had anyone he cared to do it with, not until Baby. He called room service and ordered them up a big meal. Him and Baby were going to have breakfast in bed. Maybe even dessert.

00

They were at the real estate office right on time and he found that he was feeling quite proud, he was looking for a home to share with a sweet and beautiful woman. It was hard to believe that just a couple of days before he was sure he'd be living alone the rest of his life.

He'd already discussed his requirements with the woman and she had some homes lined up for them to visit. He wanted three bedrooms, one for himself of course, one for little brother if he needed a place to stay, and he thought he'd like one for an office or a den. He wanted two bathrooms. If Daryl did come to stay a while it'd be better. Maybe most important were his business needs. He either had to have a place that already had a shop, or he had to have enough land to build a shop.

The first couple of places they looked at Baby didn't say a word about whether or not she liked them. Every time he asked she'd just say something like, "Well if you like it then I do too." Uh huh. He didn't want that. He wanted her opinion. At the third house he excused himself from the Realtor, "Me and Beth we gotta talk about something."

He smiled as he took her hand and they wandered out of earshot. "Baby I need ya, I need your help. I need ya ta tell me what ya think, what ya like and what ya don't like. I ain't gonna be the only one livin' in the place. I want ya ta be happy, it means sumthin' ta me. A'ight, will ya be honest?"

She was quiet for a moment, then she squeezed his hand, "Okay Merle. I don't really care for anything we've seen yet. They just don't feel like us, you know? I want you to have your nice shop area, and I want room to grow us a vegetable garden. I don't think we found it yet."

"See there, that's what I need ta hear. We'll keep lookin'."

It seemed liked they'd looked at a million places, none of them quite right. It was getting late and everyone was feeling a little discouraged. The Realtor had one more place to show them. They followed behind her and this last place, rather than being close to town like the others, was a couple of miles out. Not far. That seemed good to Merle, he'd be close enough to town, but also right on the way to where he knew there were plenty of vacation homes.

It was older and the yard was overgrown, but both his and Beth's minds were going. That yard growth could be cut back easy enough, the place could quickly be transformed into a beauty. There were fruit trees and flowers which got Beth excited, and there was a big steel shop building off to the side and rear of the house.

When they were out of the truck the woman told them there were two acres of land. That would have been more than he wanted to care for, but the bulk of it was "native," not grass he'd have to cut or other landscaping to tend to.

The house was in need of a fresh coat of paint, but other than that it looked good. Baby was squeezing his hand in both of hers, "Merle I love the front porch. I can see it fixed up just right for you and me." He smiled and nodded as they walked inside. It had a nice front room and a dining alcove that she loved, and the three bedrooms and two bathrooms that he wanted. Everything needed a good cleaning and a coat of paint, but there was nothing that seemed to be too much, especially not when the realtor told him the price.

Finally they walked in the kitchen and Baby almost started to cry. It was her dream kitchen. Not because it was new and modern. It wasn't at all. No it was really quite old and dated. But it was big with lots of cabinets, a wood center island for baking and a huge pantry. There were nice old appliances like she grew up with on the farm, and a big white porcelain sink.

She was standing there with her hip leaning against the counter and gazing around. As she was taking it all in he asked, "Whaddya think Baby? The kitchen's kinda old timey. I don't know. Ya like it?"

"I love it Merle, it's perfect. I'd love to have a kitchen just like this." It was one of those freakish things. As she was speaking he was reaching up to open an upper cabinet and Baby had a reflexive reaction to his raised hand. She cowered, her shoulders hunching as her hands flew up to cover her face. All as if he was about to hit her.

He knew what was happening and his heart was breaking when he pulled her to him, "Nah, ya can't think that way a me. Is that what ya think? That I'd do that? No Baby, please. No."

She was holding him as tightly as she could when she tried to assure him, "I know, I know. I know you wouldn't. It's just, I don't know what happened Merle."

"I do. I done that same thing before myself. Conditionin' I guess. All I care about right now is that ya know I love ya Baby and ya know that ain't ever gonna happen."

"I love you too Merle and I do know."

The Realtor was just standing there with no idea what in the hell those two were talking about and what might be going on between them. She didn't really care anyway, not once Merle Dixon turned to look at her and said, "We'll take this one."

Fuck it, he was doing this thing.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Beth are very different people with so much in common. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all back here next Sunday for more of It's Complicated. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much. Well Merle did it, he bought the house Baby wanted. We'll see how that works out for them. We're also going to meet Merle's little brother Daryl, and Merle is going to find out Daryl and Baby have history.

They wanted to move in right away but it wasn't going to happen quite that fast. It would take three weeks before the house deal would even close. Fast really, but it seemed like an eternity to them. They were ready to get to work making the big old house a home.

He was planning to spring for a hotel room but that wasn't what she wanted at all. "Merle let's get a room like you had when we met, something that feels a little more homey."

"Ya sure Baby? I ain't afraid ta spoil ya you know." She insisted it was what she wanted. She wasn't complicating his life quite as much as he thought she might.

He did worry maybe it would be too much togetherness, that they'd start getting on each other's nerves, but it turned out to be fun staying together in the small room. They took turns cooking each other meals, but not at first. He tried to just do it all for her but she wouldn't have it and she let him know it. He liked her spunkiness, he knew he needed someone who'd stand up to him and call him out on his shit. Baby was that someone. But at night, when he held her in his arms, she seemed to need everything about him.

They kept themselves plenty busy, spending most of their days exploring the area, learning all about this place they'd be living. He'd been coming up there for years, but it was all new to her and he wanted her to feel the beauty of the area the way he did, and continue to be happy about the move she'd made.

They drove up in the mountains and they tested out the fishing, and they made love on the soft ground under an old oak tree. They went deeper in the woods where he taught her to shoot a pistol. One morning when they were feeling a little restless and crazy they got on the motorcycle and rode all the way to Columbus. They had a meal, turned around and rode all the way back.

They realized it was good they had this time, they had "life" things to take care of as well. She got her driver's license and he updated his with the new address. He opened a local bank account and he ordered some business cards. They went to the phone store and he added her to his account there, and he bought her a new smartphone. Then he taught her how to use it.

With the help of the librarian they found out where she might be able to take some classes, and they got her signed up for a community outreach program. In just a few weeks she'd be starting classes in beginning bookkeeping and a beginning computer class. She was scared and nervous just at the thought of going back to school, but then he took her in his arms and told her, "Baby, I got faith in ya. You're plenty smart, you'll see. Once ya get in the routine a goin' ain't gonna be nuthin' stoppin' ya. I'll even get ya your own laptop ta work on. You're gonna pass with flyin' colors."

They also talked a lot about the house and their plans for it. He was more than willing to update the kitchen and bathrooms but she told him she liked them just the way they were. So they made their plan, agreeing they wanted to get the inside cleaned and painted as quickly as they could so they could move in. The yard and the outside painting would come later.

What they didn't quite see was what was happening between them. They were too close to it to see it. They'd been total strangers less than a month before. Two people who outwardly could not have seemed more different. The big loud and seemingly self-assured man. The small, quiet and beaten woman.

As they spent all their time together they began to see and to understand just how similar they were. She'd learned he wasn't always so self-assured. Just like her he had his doubts and his insecurities. And she'd always seen herself as weak and needing someone to help her through life. But he'd given her a voice, he made her feel confident and she knew she could speak up about what she wanted and what she thought, he wouldn't be angry with her. What he knew about her he shared with her, "Ya don't need me or anyone else Baby. You're tough as fuckin' nails. If ya had a mind to, you could set the whole damn world on fire."

They found that being together the way they were, they both felt better about themselves.

Finally the day came when the house was theirs. The three weeks had seemed to drag on forever, while also seeming to fly by. They decided to take it one room at a time, double tag team style, but they agreed they didn't have to get it all done to start living in the place.

They cleaned and painted their bedroom and bathroom first. Once that work was completed they moved in. The kitchen came next. They knew it would take the longest but it was also the room Beth was most excited to work on, and she didn't want to stop working until it was done. He had to struggle to get her to quit at the end of their work day. "You're gonna make yourself sick Baby, then all of it's gonna have ta wait. Ya don't want that."

It took three months to get the house and the yard cleaned up, painted up and all his furniture out of storage and moved in. During that time they only seemed to have a few disagreements. One was the color of their bedroom. She wanted a pale lavender, "C'mon now Baby, give your man a break. I can't be sleepin' in a girlie room. Let's go with a tan color." She furrowed her brows at him, "I don't think so big man. You don't want to sleep in a girlie room but I don't want to sleep in a manly room." They ended up painting it pale green.

They had another argument about an old familiar thing, he let it slip into conversation again, "when ya get sick of me." She let him have it with both barrels and he promised her he would never say it again. And vegetables, she'd made him start eating at least a little bit of fruit and vegetables every day. "Merle Dixon! I plan to be growing a yard full of veggies and we have all these beautiful fruit trees. You have to learn to eat the bounty." As hard as he fought it at first, it surprised him to learn he enjoyed most of them.

She cowered again, it happened more than once. He'd move a certain way and it was like she'd duck and cover. They knew what caused it and why it may always be that way. There was nothing to be be done but hug it out and to know that stuff wasn't going to happen in their home.

One late afternoon they were sitting at their kitchen table and he was helping her on the laptop. That's when he heard it, the sound of an engine that and he knew so well. He smiled at her, "Baby brother's home from Valdosta."

He got up and hurried toward the door, she lagged a ways behind. She was a little nervous at the thought of meeting this young brother he bragged so much about. The sweet one, the archer. Merle threw the door open just as he stepped onto the porch. The brothers laughed, got each other in a bear hug and clapped each other on the back, hard, and they laughed harder.

Then she got a clear shot of the brother's face and she nearly passed out. She had to sit down in the closest chair. He smiled at her and she whispered, "It's you."

"Hey girl, looks like you're doin' much better these days. I see ya upgraded too. Good choice."

Merle looked between the two feeling confused and a bit jealous. Could Baby and little brother have...? Nah, nah that couldn't be it. He plastered what he hoped looked like a genuine smile on his face and asked, "You two know each other? How's that?"

Daryl looked at her, "You gonna tell him or ya want me to?"

Her voice was weak and shaky when she answered, "You."

He smiled the smallest of smiles, went over to her, nodded and put out his hand in greeting, "Name's Daryl by the way."

"I'm Beth."

Every kind of thought he did not want to be thinking was racing through Merle Dixon's mind. It couldn't be, his Baby and his Baby brother? Nah please dear God in heaven don't let it be.

Daryl suddenly looked so serious when he began to explain, "It was when I's on my way down ta Valdosta, not when I went ta stay for the work, before then. The first time when I's goin' ta check on the job. Seein' if I even wanted ta sign on. You wasn't down there in that little Podunk place on the way yet. Anyway, on my way back from Valdosta I decided ta stop in that same town, get a room, eat a good meal and drink myself into my happy place."

"I ended up in a crappy little dive drinkin' beers and insteada that good supper I's after, it was all about the jalapeno poppers and the chicken wings. Well-balanced and healthy dinin', it's what I'm into." Merle wanted to tell him to cut the crap and get on with the story. But he wasn't all that sure he wanted to hear it.

"I's throwing darts when I heard the commotion. I looked ta see what was what. Beth here was being pushed around by some squirrely little asshole. Then, like the slimy bastard he was, he grabbed ahold of her ponytail an started pullin' her out the door. I drained my beer an went right after em. Someone needed ta straighten that dickhead out an I decided it might just as well be me."

"He wasn't too big or too tough so it wasn't much of a job. When it was done an he was layin' there on the ground, bleedin' an beggin', I explained ta Beth that I'd be more'n happy ta give her a ride, but I couldn't be drivin' on accounta the large amount of beer I'd had ta drink. I give her a twenty an told her ta take a cab home, get her shit an get as far away from the little fucker as she could." Then he looked to Beth, "So ya did, huh?"

"Well not until it happened one more time. Then I met your brother. I've been with him since."

Daryl smiled at her, "Ya mean ta tell me it takes both Dixon brothers ta rescue one small blond?" He looked to Merle, "We're gonna have ta step up our game."

Merle was overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions. He was grateful his brother had been there for her. Amazed at the coincidence. Relieved it hadn't been what he first thought it might be, but sure in the knowledge he would prefer to know she'd slept with his brother rather than know she'd been beat on by that little bastard. And he was happy, happy to have them both there with him, his woman and his baby brother.

They settled in to a night of food and drinking, talk and card games. The brothers had lots to catch up on and Beth left them to it. She hadn't really been drinking much herself lately, it just didn't sound at all appealing. Her stomach had been out of sorts. She'd tried to keep that from Merle because she knew he'd worry. So, while the brothers got about the business of drinking, telling stories and laughing at their own jokes, she went to bed.

Daryl stayed with them two days before leaving for his own home and job just over 20 miles away. Before he left the brother's made a plan.

Daryl had time off coming and they were going to take three days together and have themselves a Dixon brothers hunting and fishing trip in the mountains. The trouble was Merle didn't feel all that good about leaving Baby behind. She worked and worked at convincing him. "Merle I'm good now. We've been together long enough that I'm not scared anymore. I have my gun and my knife, and anyway, just who the heck do you think is going to bother me out here? If Randall was going to find me it would have happened by now."

"I get what you're sayin' Baby and I ain't arguin' with ya. I just can't do it."

"If you don't I'll never forgive myself Merle. The last thing I want to be is one of those women whose husband can't go anywhere without her because she's too needy and clingy." All he heard was husband, and her eyes got bigger and rounder, she couldn't believe she'd called him that to his face.

"Is that how ya think of me Baby, your husband?"

Now her pretty little face had gone beet red. "It's kind of like we're married," she shrugged, "You know, we live here like a husband and wife and stuff. When I talk about you to my friends at school it just seems easier to say, 'my husband.' Boyfriend doesn't feel right. Please don't be mad."

"I ain't mad at ya Baby, just surprised is all." And fuck him, he was surprised. But she'd also made him realize something, he wouldn't mind being her husband one bit. Maybe that would happen someday.

After a lot of talk, a little more arguing and some very hot problem-resolving sex, Merle agreed to see things her way.

It wasn't easy for him to leave but he did see that maybe, just maybe, it was important for both of them. She had something she needed to prove, not to him, to herself. She could survive without him. He needed to see that too, he needed to quit stressing so much about Baby and learn to just enjoy his time with her.

He was holding her in his arms, running his hands over her body just a little, and he couldn't help but notice. Baby's breasts seemed a little bigger, her figure a little fuller. It made him smile, she'd been too thin. He liked this new rounder body.

* * *

Daryl showed up on Thursday night, a big boat hooked to the back of his pickup. He had a tent and the sleeping bags, the poles and his crossbow. Merle was in charge of guns, the food and the beer.

It was four a.m. Friday morning when they left. She kissed Merle, kissed Daryl on the cheek, told them both she loved them and to be careful. She told them to have a lot of fun and not to worry about her. Inside she was dying. She was having second thoughts, she was feeling a little scared. She'd be home alone. But she didn't want him to know. She really did want him to be able to have fun with his brother and not worry about her. He started to get in the rig when he turned and gave her one last big hug, "Love ya Baby. Gonna miss ya. Little brother ain't no fun ta cuddle with at all."

She had big plans too. She'd checked out a couple of books from the library, what Merle would call, 'them lady books all about love an drama,' she couldn't wait to read them. She had a test she needed to take and she also planned to make some pillows for the sofa, and new curtains for the kitchen. Besides those things there was the garden. Her little veggie patch was thriving and she enjoyed babying it along.

Daryl teased him as they drove, "So big brother, looks like ya got it bad for that sweet little Beth. When ya gonna marry her? Make some babies?"

There he was, stone cold sober and admitting to his baby brother, "Ya know I always have said I ain't the marryin' kind, but if I thought she'd have me I'd marry her in a New York minute. The makin' babies, well I still ain't the bein' a Daddy kind."

"I think she'd say yes, but ya ain't gonna know for sure til ya grow a pair an ask her. As for babies, she's probably gonna be the one ta tell you whether ya want one or not."

They both nodded and laughed over that, because yeah, Merle knew he wouldn't deny her anything she really wanted.

It was always good sharing time in the woods with his brother but man he missed Baby. They hadn't been apart even one night since that first night when she knocked on his motel room door. He was restless, sleep wasn't coming and he just couldn't seem to keep from worrying about her. He told himself she'd be fine and reminded himself this was good. It was her chance to prove to them both she was completely capable of taking care of herself for three days. Fuck, it wasn't like a lifetime.

The brothers both managed to bag a deer late Saturday afternoon and there was a cooler full of fish they'd caught. All real good eating. They wanted to get the meat home and get it cooled down so it wouldn't spoil. And as badly as Merle was missing Baby, he didn't mind one bit leaving way earlier on Sunday morning than first planned.

She was so happy with her sewing projects, they'd come out just as nice as she hoped. But she'd neglected the garden all weekend. She wanted to get out there early, do some weeding, turn a little ground, and still have time to shower up and be looking pretty when Merle got home that afternoon. She had something important she wanted to tell him.

She stopped on her way out the backdoor, she didn't have them. Why would she need them? She didn't. But on the off-chance Merle and his brother got home early she didn't want him to think she'd break the only rule he'd asked her to follow. He must have said it twenty times, she could still hear him, "Always keep the knife n the gun close by Baby. Always."

He'd bought her that pretty hand tooled belt with the knife in mind, and she slipped the big hunting knife in the sheath. She carried the gun, she'd keep it close, in her gardening box. She set the Beats pill on the back porch table with country music blasting out. They didn't have close neighbors, so why not? It was a cool but sunny morning, calm and pretty.

She had a funny thought and smiled as she was pulling weeds, she wished she could use the gun to shoot mosquitoes and chiggers. They were the only living creatures bothering her that morning.

She was singing along to an old Johnny Cash classic Merle loved, Folsom Prison Blues, when it happened. Someone grabbed her by the ponytail and yanked her up hard. She was so startled and so scared that although she opened her mouth to scream, no sound came out. It wouldn't matter anyway, who would hear?

He grabbed her from behind, arms locked around hers and she could smell the booze on him. He must have been drinking all night, and she felt herself cringe at his words, "Ya thought ya could get away from me, didn't ya? Ya little bitch. I told ya I wasn't ever gonna let ya go an I meant it. Whaddya doin' with that old bastard anyway? No way he can fuck ya the way I can. Lemme remind ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're mad at me for leaving you here. Let me have it. Please leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all back her next Sunday for more of "It's Complicated." Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for not hunting me down and hurting me! Here we go, right where we left off...

00

She'd quickly gotten her wits about her and she began to struggle against him as she tried to free herself. He'd caught her by surprise and he was just as determined to maintain his grip on her as she was to break free of him. Just like before it seemed the more she fought against him the more excited and determined he became. "Yeah c'mon, just like that, fight me bitch." He'd torn her shirt half off and snapped her bra, and she hated the idea of him seeing her body. He didn't deserve to. She threw her head back in an attempt to hit him in the face and he quickly spun her around and punched her in the jaw.

She was on the ground and he was sitting astride her as he began to unbuckle his pants. "This is gonna be fun, just like old times, you'll see." And he slapped her hard across the face before starting to loosen her belt. She couldn't, she wouldn't let him ever do this to her again. She'd rather die.

She remembered what Merle had taught her and she did what she had to do, she managed to pull the knife from the sheath. The angle was awkward, there was no clear shot. All she could hope to do was injure him enough to break free. She did what she could, yelling loudly as she stabbed at him.

She managed to wound him and he hollered as he reflexively grabbed at his side, while she turned herself around and tried to quickly crawl away from him. He grabbed at the waistband of her pants, tugging at them while pulling her toward him. "It's gonna be worse for ya now, much worse." He jerked her head up by the ponytail again, reached forward and slapped at the sides of her face, forgetting she still had the knife in her hands. Again she had nowhere to go with it, no clear shot at him, but maybe she could buy herself some time. She had to try, her grip was firm as she reached back stabbing blindly, hopping to hit some part of him.

He'd just reached to try and grab her wrist and take the knife when the blade slid deeply into his lower thigh. He yelled again as he grabbed at the wound. While he was momentarily distracted she scrambled to get to her feet.

Daryl snarled as they pulled in the driveway, "Whose piece a shit truck is that?" The words weren't even out of his mouth when Merle seemed to fly out of the cab and Daryl knew the answer was big trouble. He quickly threw it in park and ran after his bother. They followed the sound of the music and got to the back just in time to see that asshole coming toward Beth, and to watch as she pushed the knife in his chest.

Using both hands she shoved him backwards and he fell in the dirt, gravely injured but still breathing. As the Dixon brothers hurried toward her and the fallen man, Beth yelled, "NO! HE'S MINE!" as she grabbed the gun from the gardening box and shot, ending her trouble with Randall once and for all.

It happened quickly when she went down. It wasn't exactly that she fell to the ground, it was more like she crumbled. Her clothes were mostly off of her, filthy and torn and her body half exposed. All Merle could see was the woman he loved hurt, scared and crying hard while still gripping the the gun in her hand. He hurried to her, taking her in his arms while Daryl quickly removed his jacket and slipped it across her shoulders.

The brothers looked at each other, gave a simple nod and it was done. They had their plan for what remained of Randall.

Little brother stood back then and let them have their moment, right after he kicked Randall in the ribs for good measure.

When she'd calmed down enough Merle carried her in the house and Daryl got busy. He pulled his truck around to the back, next to Merle's shop. The building was air conditioned and being the practical man he was he didn't want the deer to spoil. He grinned, those animals were going to come in handy for more than just eating. He unloaded them one at a time and using rope and chain hung them upside down from a crossbeam.

He moved his rig back to the front of the house and went to Randall's truck. Just like he thought they'd be, the keys were in it. He drove it around to the back, right next to where Randall lay. He spit on the ground as he said to the lifeless body, "I told ya ta stay the fuck away from her asshole. See what ya caused? I's gonna go home early today, relax, have a few beers maybe catch the ballgame. Ya royally fucked up my plan. We got work ta do now." He loaded Randall's body right into the bed of the man's piece of shit truck, and then drove it next to the shop door.

He walked in the building and went to work skinning and gutting the deer, dumping the hides and entrails onto Randall's body. Except for the hearts, kidneys and livers, those were some good eating.

In the meantime, after holding onto her while she cried herself out, Merle had carried Baby into their bathroom. She was sitting on her small vanity stool and he knelt in front of her. While the tub filled with warm water and bubbles he tried his best to sooth her, "Don't cry no more Baby. Ya done so good. Ya took care a that asshole all by yourself. I love ya, I'm proud of ya, ain't nobody messes with my Baby."

She nodded as she sniffled, and looking at him with those puffy blue eyes she asked, "But Merle, won't I have to go prison now?"

"Fuck no Baby. I'd never let that happen, I'd tell em I done it. Anyway, it's justified, the asshole was attackin' ya. But we ain't lettin' it go that far anyway. They'd run ya through the mill for six months or more, maybe a year. Me n little brother we're gonna take care a everythin', don't ya worry bout nuthin' Baby."

He could see the bruises coming up on her face and he wanted to kill the son of a bitch all over again, but for now he mostly wanted to console her. He needed to provide comfort and love, he knew that much. "I'm sorry ya got hurt Baby, so sorry. He's gone now though, it ain't ever gonna happen again."

"It's not as bad as it's been and I'm glad I did what I did Merle, I am. He was never going to leave me alone, not ever. I'm just worried about our baby."

Fuck me. That knocked him for a loop and he sat back on his heels, hands resting on her thighs, "Our baby?"

She started crying again, harder than she'd cried before, "I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid you'd be upset. You said you never wanted to be a Daddy, but pretty soon I won't be able to hide it anymore. I took a test this morning, it's there in the drawer. Please don't be mad at me Merle."

Now he was up on his knees again, arms around her and doing his best to assure her, "Baby I ain't mad at you, how could I be mad? I had sumthin' ta do with this too. How in the hell could I hate ya? I love ya, ya know that. I just can't quite believe it. I never…ah shit, it was that night in the woods, wasn't it?"

"I'm not sure, but probably. I just remember it was a mess when that thing broke." For some reason the memory made her laugh, making him laugh and it was a good tension release for them both.

"So that means we're about three months in?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Ya ain't been ta the doc?"

"Not yet."

He was smoothing her hair with his hand and talking softly, "That's gonna change this week. Ya gotta take care a yourself and the little one, Baby." Then he smiled at her, "If ya want, we'll get married. Tomorrow's Monday, the courthouse will be open and we can get it done." Then he realized it sounded like he was making a business proposal. He cradled her small bruised face in his hands and his eyes searched hers when he said, "I love ya Baby, I'd be the happiest man in the world if ya said yes ta me."

"Yes Merle." He tried to be gentle as he held her close, resisting the urge to squeeze her tightly to him. He carefully removed what was left of her torn and soiled clothes before, just as carefully, lifting her from the small stool and into the tub.

He and Daryl had a plan in play, a plan they didn't need to talk about, one they knew real well. But before he left her he wanted to care for her in any way he could. He gently washed her hair and her body, asking over and over if she was sure she was alright.

She did her best to reassure him, "Merle, if I thought anything was wrong with me or the baby I'd make you take me to the hospital right now. I promise, we're fine." Then she laid a hand on his cheek and he was nearly overcome with emotions of his own when she said, "Thank you for loving me and for teaching me how to protect myself."

He expected her to stay home while he and little brother did what had to be done, but she refused. "No. I need to be there. I can't just let you two take all the risk and all the responsibility." She'd been through a horrifying ordeal but she stood her ground, "Merle, I won't take no for an answer."

Daryl was smirking when he said to his brother, "You heard the boss. Get your ass in the truck."

Little brother drove Randall's truck with Randall's deer gut and hide covered body in the bed, while Merle and Beth followed him in Merle's truck.

She didn't ask where they were going, she just quietly sat as close to him as she could be. Her head rested on his shoulder while her hand rubbed absentmindedly along his thigh. He felt the warmth of her touch and his mind was focused, he knew what he had to do and he was doing it. If it worked out, great. If it didn't, if they were to get caught, he'd take the fall. He was confident he'd get her off the hook for sure, little brother may get in some shit, but not in shit nearly as deep as Merle knew he'd get himself into.

It didn't matter what happened to him, his job was to take care of her and their little one no matter what.

After a half hour or so they left the asphalt, continuing back into the woods. The road was bumpy, obviously seldom used and with only faint tracks to lead them on their way. Daryl and Merle didn't need direction anyway, they'd never forget this place.

Daryl had stumbled on it when he was just a kid. A teenager hiding out in the woods. Not from the law, from his old man. He'd seen the trucks come and go, loaded down with big metal drums and he'd paid attention, unnoticed, to where they went. He saw what they did.

It was about 45 minutes up that rough dirt road when Randall's truck rolled to a stop and Merle followed suit. The brother's got out but Beth waited in the truck, letting them have their time to decide what was the best way. She had no idea what their plan was or even where she was. It didn't seem to matter to her. The worst thing in her life was gone. For now she took comfort in knowing these brothers were taking care of the mess left behind.

Merle came to her side of the vehicle and helped her out, and then began to explain. "Little brother found this place a long time ago. It's a real deep ravine, closed in ta make a kind of natural pond. It's just dirty water though, runoff and such. That and a lotta toxic waste. It's an old illegal dump site. Some bad business dudes were usin' it ta get rid a what they shoulda been payin' ta get rid of legally."

She just nodded, not knowing what to say or really what exactly any of that had to do with the situation. He explained further, "Little brother here, he's a crazy one I tell ya. He's gonna get dickhead's truck goin' and when it's almost ta the edge here, he's gonna jump out and let that piece a shit with the bigger piece a shit in it, along with all them deer guts, roll down into the toxic soup. Then we can all go back home."

"Why the deer?"

"That was ta cover us on the way here, in case brother got pulled over. The EPA sends someone up here every once in a while. If they'da stopped us and ask what we was doin' that's what we'd tell em. We'd act like the dumb bastards them kind always think we are. We'd say we was dumpin' deer guts. They'd go into some big story about what we was s'posed to do with em, but yeah mostly they'd just think of us as a couple redneck assholes. They ain't gonna think about what else we mighta been up to. That's how we'd hope it went."

Daryl did what he came to do and when he jumped, the three of them stood and watched as the old pickup bounced down the steep hill before splashing into, and then sinking into the toxic sludge. Daryl was the only one who spoke, "Adios shithead."

As the truck disappeared into the black water she put her arms around Daryl's waist and hugged him, then she turned to Merle. He held her close while he softly rubbed her back, and after a moment she asked, "What made you think to come here? To do this?"

Merle looked to Daryl as if seeking permission. Little brother looked back and simply shrugged. Then Merle told her, "Well Baby, ya might as well know. Ya might change your mind about marryin' me. Randall ain't alone down there. He's joinin' our wife beatin', child beatin' Daddy. We sent him on his way ten years ago."

She didn't question further. What needed to be done had been done.

They all piled in Merle's pickup for the ride back to the house. When they arrived and her eyes opened she knew for sure how safe the brothers made her feel, she'd slept most of the way back.

Daryl didn't go home that night, instead he and Merle butchered up the deer and wrapped it. Then they wrapped up the fish. They split the haul down the middle. Then they drank. Come morning Daryl called his boss Tyrese and told him he had to take a couple more days off. "Sorry man, things came up an I ain't gonna make it back yet. I'll give ya the next two Saturdays ta make up for it."

Merle offered to give her whatever kind of wedding she wanted. The only kind she wanted was the kind that would have her married to Merle Dixon as soon as possible. That, and it was important to her that Daryl be there with them. The three of them would forever share an unbreakable bond, they were family now.

She put on one of the dresses Merle had bought her. It was tight and she smiled thinking it would be months before she could wear it again. Merle put on his going-out-to-dinner clothes. Daryl wore his hunting clothes but they were clean. Beth had washed them for him. They went to town and Merle bought her a ring she liked. It was small and delicate, just like she appeared to be. But he and little brother knew the truth, Baby was strong. From there they all made their way to the courthouse and Daryl stood with them while Beth Greene became Beth Dixon.

Merle kissed her and they hugged and he told her, "I love ya Mrs. Dixon, I can't believe what a lucky sumbitch I am Baby."

Daryl gave her a one-armed hug and said, "Hey girl welcome ta the family. I always did want a little sister who could kick ass."

It called for a celebration. When they got back to the house Daryl grilled the venison tenderloin while Merle fried the potatoes.

None of them ever spoke of Randall or of Will Dixon again.

00

Just as he'd suspected it might happen before he ever made the move to Clear Springs. Before Beth Greene knocked on his motel room door, Merle's business took off like gangbusters. In fact, it got to the point he had to start turning business away. He wasn't willing to be away from home and from her any longer than a regular work day. He was making plenty of cash and besides, they had everything they both thought they'd ever need or want.

Then an idea came to them and they made the offer. Daryl gave Tyrese his notice, sold his place and moved to Clear Springs to join the family business. He bought a little house not far from his brother, his sister in law, and his baby niece DeeDee.

As far as Merle Dixon was concerned everything about his life was perfect, not one bit complicated.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story and for your comments along the way. I say it every time, this ship is small but mighty! I promise to be back with more Merle and Beth soon. Until then remember, and I truly mean it, I love ya large! xo gneebee

**Author's Note:**

> We have our start, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading along, please leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all back here next Sunday for more of It's Complicated. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


End file.
